Jackals in the Night
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: Chapter XXVI added!! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! BOOYAH! Slash in it! (male/male) C&C PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

**Jackals in the Night**

-~-

A/N: I got this idea after watching the movie **Thirteen Ghosts. No, this doesn't deal with any ghosts. But the character "The Jackal" really appealed to me. He kind of reminded me of Nny in a way. I made Squee very bitter in this fic but I suppose I would be bitter too if I was forced to be in a mental institute. BTW, I don't talk about Pepito. I do like the little guy a lot, I just forgot about him in this fic. SORRY PEPITO FANS!**

Genre: Slight Shounen Ai (if you look for it), Angst/Drama, OOC (Squee)

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vazques is the one who owns this comic; he would probably kick my ass if he knew what I was doing with it. ^^;;

-~-

            Purgatory.  In biblical terms, purgatory is supposed to be the ring you are placed in before you descend to Hell—Hades.  Not sure when I will descend.  It's doubtful I'll ever leave this place.  Perhaps, living with my parents was the purgatory…and this is the Hell.  The moon's light enters through the bars.  It's almost as if it's mocking me.  I hate it.  

            In my dreams, I can see myself acting like those around me—babbling for some unknown reason—but never knowing that I, MYSELF, am insane.  Oh no, it's only those around me.  I'm perfectly normal.  At the end of the dream, I would see The-Crazy-Neighbor-Man looking at me through the bars.  He's laughing at me with some deranged look on his face.  It's because he knows he is free and I am not.  He's the one truly insane when I am the one who is taking his punishment. These are the dreams that haunt me since I've come here.  

            I've learned to fear four main things during my "stay."  The first is my dreams, but I cannot stop them—so there is no way to avoid that trauma.  Second are the orderlies.  They believe they are god because they are sane and we are not.  Our "Gods" tease the mentally insane until they lash out at some unsuspecting person or just break down crying.  Then, their laughter will ensue.  Laughing at us to make them _feel better about themselves.  For they know, if we did try anything with them—electric shock therapy will the punishment.  And that's just a bitch on its own.  Third, the "residents" themselves.  They can seem extremely sweet and sane one moment and homicidal the next.  I had to learn how to catch the changes—quickly.  Getting bitten by a rabid patient is not something I would like to happen again.  The final fear is the ghosts that are still around the asylum.  Unlike the patients here, they don't hide their insanity.  They have caused many of the "unexplainable" acts around a few cells.  I fear the day they realize I can see them._

            Lonely.  I'm lonely.  I won't deny it, but I won't ask for comfort from these people.  The doctors who think they know all of our problems.  The orderlies who terrorize the patients.  Not even the patients will give me comfort.  Not like I would want it from them anyways.  Then again, it's not like I've been given comfort.  

            Wait.  That's a lie.  The Crazy Neighbor Man did.  He protected me.  Sure, he killed that one guy and beat my father with a plastic robot.  But he did.  He made sure I was safe.  He told me he didn't want me to end up like him.  But the way things are going, I'm not sure if I can keep my promise to him.

            I hug Schmee close as I allow my thoughts to turn even more depressing.  Schmee's deep-twisting voice[1] enters my head.

            _Squee__.__ Don't let the sickness get you. All my hard work would go to waste. Even that stupid neighbor man tried to stop the illness. You can't let it get you._

_            "Schmee, I'm tired. I don't think I can stop it even if I wanted to."_

            _But! You can't! It's not too late! IT ISN'T!_

_            "How do you know?"_

            _I have eaten all your sickness, remember? But the more you act like this, the harder it is to take the sickness away._

_            "What if I don't want it to go **away."**_

            _………… You want to end up like that stupid neighbor man? We both don't want you to get sick.  To have the sickness._

_            "…..why?"_

            _We like you very much, Todd.   _

            "You…like me?"

            _Neither I nor …Nny would do what we're doing if we didn't._

_            "Nny..?  Who is Nny?"_

            _Been awhile since you've heard that name, eh?  Well…I suppose that idiot isn't so bad.  Not as bad as these people.  He's the Crazy Neighbor Man, remember?  _

_            "I've forgotten."  I can feel some tears gathering around my eyes.  I close them as I hug Schmee closer to my body.  "How long have we been here, Schmee?" _

            _………Years ………_

_            "How many years?" I let my tears fall down onto Schmee's plush fur that is now a faded brown._

            _Seven._

_            "Seven…? I didn't realize it was that long." A sad smile crosses my features as I look down at my teddy bear. "Isn't that the number for Heaven." _

            _Todd…Squee…I…_

_            "Don't worry. I won't let it get me yet." _

            I allowed myself to be soothed by Schmee's talking.  He really is nice when he wants to be.  It's nice to talk to someone sane.  Sure the orderlies and doctors claim they are sane.  But like Schmee says: Almost everyone is going _nuts[2].  With my sickness being eaten and these sane conversations with Schmee, I might make it out of here intact.  At least I hope so.  _

            I don't want all of Schmee's work to go without fruit.  I don't want Nny to be sad because I ended up like him or worst.  Nny…his name is Nny.  Maybe when I get out of here…I will go and see him.  He seems like such a nice guy deep down.  Really…he does.

-OWARI-

C&C are welcome!

[1] I always think of Squee like Danny from The Shining.  Schmee's voice is supposed to sort of be like that voice that talks to Danny.  At least, that's how I picture Schmee's voice.

[2] That comes from Squee's series.  Schmee tells Squee this during a dream.


	2. Sheep's Clothing

**Jackals in the Night: **

**Chapter II—Sheep's Clothing**

-~-

A/N: Seeing as everyone wishes to have a second chapter put on **Jackals, I caved and allowed myself to write another one.  BTW, it's hard to write Nny's personality out. I have the entire series, yes, but Nny still is pretty hard to write. I put Pepito in this chapter. Well he's mentioned. XD Enjoy it you slave drivers.  XD**

Genre: Slash/Shounen ai (m/m—sort of), Angst/Dramatic, OOC (Nny, Squee)

Disclaimers: Jhonen Vasquez made this comic not me! I'm just writing out something that came to mind. Yeah…he would kick my ass if he knew I was writing this.

-~-

            "Tell me Todd, have you been talking to Schmee lately?" the doctor motioned towards the bear I was holding.

            "…why…why do you ask?" I can't believe I'm still afraid of these people.  Like Nny said: They are just human. Not a monster. Not a bogeyman[3].  Nny…I'm starting to remember him.  I'm starting to remember.  Should I…?  Won't it open just some 'can of worms?'

            "Todd. If you wish to leave this place, you have to learn to trust me." He taps his pen on the desk before him shaking me out of my reverie. Annoyance is clear in his green eyes.

            "Y-yes. I have. Schmee says this is a bad place and I shouldn't be here." 

            "Todd, Schmee is wrong.  This place is designed to help people.  Please try to remind Schmee that next time you 'talk,' won't you?" He give me a grin that shows all of his teeth.  Nny used to do that, but on this man…it looks even scarier.

            "Yes, sir." I leave go back to my room.  The orderlies grab me too hard as they drag to my cell.  I don't know why I become so submissive when I'm around these people.  They are just humans.  I shouldn't be afraid of them.  But I'm not strong…not like Nny…not like Pepito…not like anyone.

            Pepito?  That's right…Pepito was my friend…I suppose.  He's was nice…when he wasn't killing our classmates.  Where is my memory going?  Will I soon no longer remember who I **am?**

            We reach my cell.  I don't even remember walking to it.  Schmee is roughly taken from my grasp as I begin to enter my prison.  The orderlies cruel laughter echoes in my ears as they hold Schmee just out of my reach.  It is times like this I wish I could lash out in anger.  But I never could.  I hid that emotion deep within me—along with the one that hated my parents.  No matter how hard I tried…I could never bring it up.  Not even now.

            "P-Please give him back to me." Is all I can say.  Maybe they will pity me enough to give me Schmee back.

            "~P-Please give him back to me.~" Their laughter ensues as they tease me within the cell. "You're old enough not to _need one of these **things around."**_

            "…I'm not…" I reach for him again only to have him slip out of my reach. "Give him back…I-I haven't done anything to you."

            "No…you haven't.  And that the problem…you will try something sooner or later." One order said as he tossed Schmee in the air a few times. 

            "No I won't. Just…give Schmee back please!" I can feel my pulse rising.  I haven't been without Schmee for this long.  Hyperventilating!  I'm hyperventilating!  

            "Awww…poor little Todd can't live without his widdle teddy bear."  Their cruel eyes stare at me as they keep Schmee within their grasp.

            "No! No I can't! I can't!" _Agree. Agree to everything. They have to give Schmee back! They've more than satisfied their pride!_

            "I think we should teach you **how to live without this stupid toy." _The-they wouldn't… A massive hand reaches for Schmee's head.  His wrist begins to turn, pulling Schmee's head with the movement._**

            "**NOOOOOOOOO!" I close my eyes—I can't bear to see them desecrate Schmee.**

_            But I don't hear a tearing noise.  Instead, there is a high-pitched whistling noise that fills the air within the room.  A sickening crack as it made contact.  Another whistling noise followed by a second crack.  Wetness hits my face as I feel two thuds touch the ground near me.  __I can't open my eyes. I'm too afraid.  I'm always too afraid._

_            A soft, plush feeling is pressed against my hands that I had wringing my shirt.  __Schmee__?_

_            I open my eyes to look down.  There's Schmee.  He's head still there.  Sure…there is some stuffing out at the side, but I can fix that.  I touch Schmee's forever smiling face, feeling relief so bad I'm trembling.  Suddenly, I remember the person who saved Schmee.  My eyes focus on the person standing before me.  Surprise fills them wholly making them look larger than they already are._

            "…N-Nny?" I can hear my voice crack as I stare at the man who's lived next door to me.  The man who I used to be afraid of.  The man who killed thousands of people.  The man who just saved Schmee from those orderlies.

            "Oh! You remembered my name, Squeegee!" He gives one of his smiles though it seems less demented than when I was younger.

            He doesn't look at all different from before.  It's as if he's never aged…maybe even grew younger.  Still tall and somewhat lengthy with shaggy black hair still remains never to be tamed.  His brown eyes that see into the souls have grown softer.  Was it that "holiday" he took that made him like this?  I give a quick glance to his hands.  A metal pipe.  Though it's covered with….**blood?!  **

            I touch my face and pull it back.  Red.  My hand is red. I glance down to the two bodies by my feet.  Nny…Nny had…the orderlies…their faces…

            **_DUMBASS! YOU'RE SCARYING THE BOY!_**

****

**_            "Shut up Mr. Bear!  You speak lies! LIES!"_**

            He's arguing with Schmee.  He just….cracked the orderlies skulls…and now he's arguing with Schmee.  I-I can't take this.  Black.  Everything is going black.  Schmee's worried voice enters my mind.  Nny…Nny…I don't believe it.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome! ^_^ Yes I am evil.

[3] Nny tells Squee this before he kills the child molester in JTHM#3. 


	3. Follow the White Rabbit

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter III—Follow the White Rabbit**

-~-

A/N: I now flip to Nny's POV. Now I suck at Nny's personality as you can already tell so he's going to be drastically OOC.  Also, the title for this chapter comes from the song: _White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane.  Mainly, it's a song about drugs, but it makes me think of Nny for some reason. O_o;; That's all! Enjoy, Slave Drivers! XD~_

Official Pairing: Nny/Squee

Genre: Shounen ai/Slash, Angst/Dramatic, OOC

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez made this comic and he would probably kick my ass if he found out what I was doing with it. Don't hurt me Vasquez-sama! 

-~-

_Go ask __Alice___

_And things she'll know_

_When logic and good caution_

_Have fallen far ahead_

_And the white rabbit is talking backwards_

_And the Red Queen's off with her head_

_Remember what the Doorman said…_

White Rabbit—Jefferson Airplane

-~-

Squee lay collapsed by the other bodies.  The red blood had seeped into his hair and Schmee wasn't fairing any better.  I blink a few times at the scene before me.  

            "What got into him?"

            _Dumbass__!  This is your fault!_

_            "MY FAULT!? I just saved your ass!"_

            _Oh yes…like that matters much!  Look at Todd!_

_            "Todd?" I look between the orderlies and Squee._

            _Squee__, you mentally incompetent shithead!!  _

_            "YOU LINT-INVESTED BASTARD!" I pick Schmee up with the urge to tear all the stuffing out of him. "I SHOULD SEE WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MADE OF!  BUT I ALREADY KNOW!!"_

            Loud noises begin coming from the hall.  It wouldn't be long before they would check to see what all the screaming is about.  I growl as I pick Squee up.  I narrow my eyes at the lying teddy bear.

            "We'll deal with this LATER!"

            _Pfft__! Assuming there is a later.  You think you can get out of here after all the trouble you just caused…you are stupider than I thought you were…_

_            "Don't start with me!"_

            _JUST GET MOVING!_

-~-

            I place Squee onto the bed in his house.  Those bastard parents of his moved out soon after he was committed.  As I lay him on the bed, Schmee begins babbling about how much trouble I caused to get out of the asylum.  

            "At least we're out!"

            _Yes.  After you killed half the people that were trying to STOP you!  _

_            "Would you rather they caught us?"_

            _No! But…_

_            "THEN SHUT UP!"     _

            Squee groans as our yelling starts to reach new decibels.  I quiet down just as this begins.  Glaring at the bear, I whisper venomously.

            "Look what you did!"

            _Me?!  Oh!  Who in this room caused Todd to black out in the first place, asshole.  _

            "Bastard! I should fill you full of dead parts and give you to some senile CAT!"

            _I'd like to see you try it!!_

_            "You wanna see me try it!? YOU WANNA SEE ME TRY IT!?" I pick him up along with the nearest sharp object I can find. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"_

            "…..Schmee…?"  A soft voice cuts into our "argument."  Squee's eyes slowly open to stare at both me and the lying bastard teddy.

            "You're awake now, Squee?" I try to put on a nice front, seeing as I would rather not scare him again.

            "Uh-huh.  What are you doing with Schmee and that pencil?"  Squee sits up a bit, the dust from the bed clinging to him like a second skin.  He looks almost like one of those ghosts in those horror films.  You know…the really poorly made ghosts.

            "Bastard Teddy brought it on himself."  I give a nod before I see the terrorized look in Squee's eyes.  Sighing, I hand Schmee over to his owner.

            _Pussy! I knew you wouldn't do anything!_

_            "Schmee!  Be nice.  He did save you."  Squee…is sticking up for me?  I've now fallen into the Twilight Zone._

            _Doesn't matter.__  He's an insane maniac.  He'll just try to cut us both up into little pieces and put us in the garbage…_

_            "Don't start with me bear!" I grumble before calming my homicidal tendencies.  ****__I'm not going to hurt the bear…I'm not going to hurt the bear…1…2…3…_

            "Where are we?"

            "Eh…? Don't you recognize this place?"  I place my hands on my hips.  They are safe there.  I think…

            "….no…."

            _It's our home Todd.  Those rotten parents of yours must have left.  Damn them._

_            "….they wouldn't have…they would have come get me…"_

            "Squeegee…"

            "THEY WOULD HAVE!  They aren't bad people!  They don't mean it when they say they hate me…when they say I should get kidnapped…they don't mean it…they didn't mean to commit me…they didn't!"  Squee's voice is becoming frantic.  He can't deal with the fact his parents hate of him.  Poor Squeegee.  "Right, Schmee?"

_            Todd…I…_

_            "Right, Nny?  Right?  They don't mean it…right…?"  Tears are starting to gather into his large orbs._

            "Squee…"  What can I do?  I can't just crush his dreams like that…but I can't lie to him either.  I think he already knows the answer to his question…but he wants to hear them from someone else.  But if I confirm his fears…does that make me worst than his parents.

            Without waiting for my answer, he curls up and starts to cry.  Crying out all the bitterness he's felt for the last seven years.  Crying out all the hatred he's felt from his parents.  The hatred he's felt from his classmates.  His teacher.  The tears don't subside until late at night.  I stood waiting for him to stop…not knowing how to comfort someone like him.  I can hardly comfort myself.   Schmee has gone insanely quiet and won't say a word to either of us.  I normally would be happy about that, but now…I'm starting to miss his idiotic voice. 

            The new sun starts to come up.  With a new dawn…maybe Squeegee can finally be happy.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome! 

Tosses her sap-stick away.  Forgive me for all the sappiness that showed up in this chapter!  Like I said…Nny is hard to portray.


	4. Smite the Wicked

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter IV—Smite the Wicked**

-~-

A/N: Yup! Another chapter. I'm actually surprised I'm writing this fast. Guess Nny's using his "special" powers on me. GAHA! Anyway, I was never for easy romances just to tell you.  Enjoy, Slave Drivers!!

Pairing(s): Nny/Squee, ?/Squee

Genre: Shounen ai/Slash, Angst/Dramatic, OOC

Disclaimer: Jhonen wants to kick my ass for writing this. Thank you.

-~-

            Months had past since my escape from the asylum.  I was actually surprised no one came for me, but I suppose after what Nny did…I doubt they want to try to take me back. Also, it seemed that the real estate agents couldn't even give this house away—being next to a homicidal maniac doesn't help things; neither does that ghost girl[4].  When they had found out I had been living here, they had just given me the deed and ran away screaming about being free. I began to relive in my house…it was from habit more than what I wanted.   Shocked—yes—but I'm happy to be living here instead of some dingy apartment.  Not like I could pay for it.

            I can't get a job with the education I've had.  Hell…I didn't even finish elementary school.  Going back would only cause more pain to me.  Seeing the kids look at me and thinking how stupid I must be.  I wouldn't be able to stand it.   However, Nny's been nice enough to lend me some of his clothes that he had grown out of.  

            Nny's really a nice person…just like I always thought.  He's stayed around the house until I finally accepted the fact my parents are never coming to get me…never coming back again.  However, he said if he saw them, he would…do very, very bad things to them.  I don't think I wanna know…all he says is it won't be pleasant.  

            I've actually become very emotionally dependant on Nny.  He doesn't say anything when I come over for some odd reason late at night.  I don't understand why I always feel the need to be around him.  I suppose with no love from my parents, those feelings had to be quelled somehow.  Yes, that has to be it.  Nny is just an elder brother to me.  

            At least…I think so.

            However, without a job, I'm going to just be a burden for Nny.  I've tried to get a job, but my outward appearance isn't exactly the best in the world.

            I'm only 5' 3" but that's nothing compared to Nny's height.  I probably never will be as tall as Nny—hence, all his clothing hangs loosely off my body.  Some outfits also has some irremovable blood stains which doesn't help me look any less of an axe murderer. My hair is still untamable—but now short.  I couldn't afford a barber; so with much care, I allowed Nny to try something with his knife.  He actually was very careful.  Though he did worry me when he started by saying: _Don't worry Squeegee! I did this before on some unnamed asshole.  Man was she evil…I should try that again soon… _

            Swinging my legs on a chair, I await Nny to bring over whatever he has cooked.  It will probably be spaghettis or some other thing.  I really don't know where he gets all this money; he never works.  I'm starting to think he just takes the money from his victims, but that's alright—at least he's taking care of himself.  But it must be hard to take care of me as well.  Why is it even when it's okay with the person, I still feel like a burden?

            "Squeegee!" A voice came from the basement as Nny's head soon popped up from the stairs. "Damn corpses!  They are really filling up that tunnel."

            "A-Are they?" I shake a bit, wondering how many he's killed **now. **

            "Yup. Damn them. Oh well…I'll bury them later…maybe…" A demented grin crosses his features as he places a bowl in front of me. "Here you go, Squee!"

            "Thank you, Nny."  **_Yup…Spaghettis._****_ I notice Nny still standing around watching to make sure I eat.  "I'm sorry, Nny."_**

            "Hmmm…?  For what?"  He places his hands underneath his chin as he always does when he's thinking.

            "For making you look after me."  I bow my head, my short locks falling in front of my face. "I know you probably don't want to.  Nobody wants to."

            "Don't worry about it Squeegee." Nny gave a nod a few times. "Me and that Lying Bastard Teddy don't want you to be alone."

            "Are you always going to call Schmee[5] that?"  I let out a sigh as I begin to eat what is in front of me.

            "Yes. Because that's what he is.  If I could…I would find a way to kill that goddamn…" He stops to stare at me.  Then gives out a short sigh as he moves to the door leading to the basement. "I'll be off Squeegee. You can just bring over the bowl whenever.  Good-bye, Squee!" A larger smile crosses his lips before leaving.

            I hug Schmee to myself as I continue eating.  Nny really is a funny character that way.  He can seem like he's about to go off on one of his rants, but stops to change the subject to something less…rantable.  Schmee's been so quiet lately—I wonder if I did something wrong.  Whenever Nny comes over now, Schmee doesn't say anything until he leaves.  And even those are just short sentences.  

            _I'm glad you are eating, Todd.  It isn't good to go without food._

_            "But…Nny doesn't have that much money." I glance to the bear laying on my lap. "I don't like bothering him with petty things…"_

            _You think eating is a petty thing?  I'm really starting to worry about you._

_            "You shouldn't.  I've been taking good care of myself."_

            _I hate to say it…but that **Nny takes better care of himself than you.  Why don't you try to get a job?**_

_            I sniffle at those words.  "I have been trying, but no one wants to take me.  They say they couldn't allow someone who looks like me to work for them."_

            _Don't give up, Todd!  Besides, you feel bad about living off what HE makes, so please keep trying. _

            "Okay, Schmee." I finish my food and wash out the plate. 

            A short time later, I move to go over to Nny's house when the doorbell rings. I pray to whatever God is up there that it isn't Jehova's Witness or some salesman.  Grabbing the knob, I turn to come face to face with…a **demon?!  At least he looks like one.  Horns come out of his head and seem to just be ready to curve.  He's a few inches higher than me with two different colored eyes.  One red orb and one brown.  I stand there a bit shocked as he gives a small smile.**

            "Hello…Pepito…" It's all I can say before he beings to move into the house.

-~-

TBC? Yup I'm very evil!

[4] There is a ghost girl that lives in Squee's room.  She accidentally chocked on a toy from a "Happy Meal."

[5] While looking over my** JTHM and ****Squee Books…I noticed that I spell Schmee different than in the books.  It is spelled Shmee. But I like Schmee better so…I'm sorry.**

I'm sorry for the uneventful things that happened in this chapter. But I believe…Pepito is going to cause some trouble in the next one. ^_^ 


	5. Of Demons and Angels

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter V—Of Demons and Angels**

-~-

A/N: The title actually has a meaning this time.  You see, Nny and Pepito are demons in general terms both symbolic and real.  Squee is an angel in the symbolic ways because he's never done anything that would make him seem "evil" in our terms.  But you all probably figured that out or not even reading these notes.  Whatever.  Yeah…I got a little deep for the title this time.

Pairings: Surprise! XD~ But I'm sure you've already figured it out! I'm all for triangles!

Genre: Shounen ai/Slash, Angst/Dramatic, OOC [Pepito is really OOC]

Disclaimer: Vasquez wants to kick my ass and then beat me with a hammer.

-~-

            Pepito stood in the kitchen I had left.  He had not said anything since he had entered.  I wonder what he is thinking.  Finally he turns around to face me.  Pepito actually looks very depressed—that is something I've never seen on Pepito.  Then again…I never knew him that well.

            "Pepito, what's wrong…?"  I feel uncomfortable in situations like this.

            Instead of answering, he just wraps his arms around me.  Schmee makes some comment to me, but it's muffled.  I'm sure it wasn't something nice.

            "Father wouldn't tell me where you were."  He has yet to let me go.  "Finally, I had to look in his files. I'm happy I found you, Todd.  Now I have something to ask you."

            "…what…?"  My question is muffled by his fabric.

            "Will you join with us now?" He lets me go to allow me to have my say.

            "But…why do you want me to join?  I'm not at all strong or brave like others.  I'm not even homicidal."  I try to make Pepito to think what he's asking.

            "Because I want you to be my friend."

            "But…I'm already your friend."

            Pepito shakes his head a few times.  "Don't you remember what I said when I first came to your classroom?" 

            I pause to think.  After a few moments, I shake my head 'no.' "I'm afraid not.  What did you say?"

            "I don't want to see you die, Todd."  Pepito says instead of answering my question.

            "Die…?" My eyes widen at that assumption. 

            Pepito nods a few times and begins to open his mouth—perhaps to tell me what he means.  However, soft tapping of boots on the basement stairs stops our conversation.  A loud curse fills the air as I hear Nny's voice yell: _GODDAMN CORSPES! a few times._

            My demon friend raises an eyebrow at all the cursing coming from the basement.  Soon the door knob twists and Nny hops out covered in fresh blood—still murmuring about "those goddamn corpses and their goddamn cluttering."  Pausing, he turns to stare at Pepito with the same expression he is giving Nny.  Silence ensues.

            Feeling the silence get to me, I break it by thinking of the first thing that comes to mind—in a bit of a rush. "Pepito this is Johnny but please call him Nny. And Nny this is Pepito he's the son of the devil and is asking me to join his army."

            "Really…?" Nny glances at Pepito with an interested look. "I've met your dad.  He's attitude really gets to me sometimes."

            "Oh I know you.  Weren't you the one that kept exploding heads in Heaven[6]?" 

            "Yup.  As Squeegee says:   I am Nny.  But my real name is Johnny C." He gives a bow done with his introduction.

            "Yes as **Todd says, I am Pepito Diablo.  The Anti-Christ if you will."**

            "That's a nice job.  Homicidal maniac doesn't pay what it should."

            I stand there unbelieving what I'm hearing.  How can Nny be so calm when he's talking to the Son of the Devil!?  And how can Pepito act so cheeky to someone like Nny?  These two really confuse me sometimes.  I rub my temples unsure of what to say now.  Suddenly I give a start.  _EXPLODING HEADS IN HEAVEN!? W-what?!?!_

            "Umm…excuse me…exploding heads…?"

            "Ah…don't worry about them.  That damn nun really did a number on everyone though."  Nny gave a nod only further traumatizing me with THAT image.

            "A nun eh…?" Pepito looks a bit surprised but then turns to me—deciding he's done talking with Johnny. "Well…come on Todd.  We have to get going.  Mountain tall of paperwork you have to do."

            "Eh…? Now you lost me."  Nny rocked back and forth on his heels.  "Where are you taking Squeegee?"

            "That's none of your business."  Pepito says somewhat glaring at Nny.  "It's between myself and Todd."

            _Oh shit.  I had wished Pepito had not said that.  Nny had this thing against rude people.  Though he was polite for a few moments, I suppose Pepito doesn't wish to discuss things with Nny anymore.  Maybe I should get out of the way…_

            "YOU BRAT! YOU GODDAMN SON-OF-A-BITCH…" Nny begins to reach into his boots.

            "DON'T YOU CALL MY MOTHER THAT YOU…" 

            _Yes…I should DEFINITELY get out of the way. I grab Schmee and move to the far side of the kitchen—close to the door leading to the basement._

            "I'M SICK OF TAKING SHIT FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Nny takes out a knife from his boot—pointing it at Pepito's face.  "YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY TO BE NICE BUT NO!!  YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME!! DO YOU?!"

            "I **KNOW I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Pepito's eyes glint as he begins to grin. "BECAUSE YOU ARE WACKY!"**

            "….GODDAMNIT! YOU SAID THE WORD!  THERE IS NOTHING MORE ANNOYING THAN **THAT WORD!" Nny's eyes are starting to get that "crazy" look. "YOU WANT WACKY?! I'LL SHOW YOU WACKY!"**

            A knife flies into the air aimed at Pepito's head.  Calmly moving out of the way, Pepito raises his hands that are now that fiery color.  

            "SQUEEEEE!" I make my high pitched noise and run down the basement stairs.  "COME ON SCHMEE!" 

            I see a dug tunnel in the middle of the basement floor.  How my father missed this I'll never know.  Above my head, loud screaming and a few explosions are heard.  Without a word, I climb into the hole to outrun the fight.  

            I start crawling down the hole.  Hugging onto Schmee I whisper into his bear ear, "I hope neither of them get too hurt."

            _You'll be lucky the HOUSE survives.  Keep going._

_            I put my foot down on the next "solid" step.  However, as I put my weight onto the step…there is this sickening cracking noise.  Gulping, I look down to see a woman's face._

            "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" I lose balance all together to fall into the sea of corpses.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.  Yes I'm very, very evil.

[6] Nny dies in one of the **JTHM books (I'm not sure which one right now).  When he dies, he goes to Heaven.  There he finds out he can explode heads.  But only while he's in Heaven.  So he causes a bit of trouble before a nun explodes EVERYONE'S head.  Soon he's sent to Hell for all the trouble he's caused. Poor Nny. XD~**

I'm also ashamed at how Pepito came out.  Didn't mean to make him so sappy…forgive me. ;_; Leave a review please!


	6. Blood and Corpses

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter VI—Blood and Corpses**

-~-

A/N: Despite the name of the chapter, this one is a bit more humorous than the rest.  I tried to keep this story serious, but Nny kept screwing it up.  Oh well.  Anyways, this chapter is different from the rest for two reasons: humor and 3rd person.  Hope you enjoy it you Slave Drivers!

Pairings: None in the chapter (at least not really)

Genre: Shounen ai/Slash, Humor, Angst/Drama (a little), OOC

Disclaimer: Vasquez wants to hurt me badly for writing this. HIDE ME!

-~-

            Pepito and Nny continued yelling and screaming while trying to cause as much bodily harm to the other as possible.  Nny had gotten only a few deep cuts onto Pepito's arm which slowed his fireballs a bit.  However, Pepito did set Nny's leg aflame for a few short moments.  Soon, the kitchen was unrecognizable and they had moved to another room to "argue."

            Hopping behind a couch, Nny tossed his knife at Pepito again.  Setting it on fire, the knife soon was only mush.

            "You'll have to try better than that, Wacky Nny." Pepito laughed loudly.

            "You're death will be slow and painful!  Not even HELL will be able to match my torment!" Nny's voice turned cold and monotone. 

            "Promises, promises." A fireball set the couch on fire. 

            Rolling out of the way, Nny pulled out another knife he had hid in his coat and tossed it into Pepito's arm.  Pepito's blood pooled onto the carpet as he grabbed his wounded arm.  

            "GODDAMNIT!" Closing his eyes, Pepito began summoning up all of the hell fire he could.  He would make this mortal sorry for starting this fight.  

            The house began to tremble and shake from the force of Pepito's power.  Windows exploded, their shards aiming towards Nny's limping body.  Some hit home while others were way off.  The roof began to shrink towards the ground, but neither Pepito nor Nny seemed to care.  

-~-~-

            Squee laid on top of a few bodies traumatized at the fact that he is even there.  Crawling towards the only exit that he could, Squee began his long journey in hopes he would get out of the tunnel soon.  Holding onto Schmee with dear life, he pulled himself over all the mutilated bodies making a mental note NEVER to make Nny mad.

-~-~-

            A loud explosion made many of the neighbors look out of their houses.  Many were surprised to see that the house at 779 was now rubble and there were two "men" screaming at each other.  One had a knife still lodged into his arm while the other had a few glass shards in random limbs.  Deciding they didn't want to know, they went back to their meaningless lives pretending they couldn't hear the loud yelling from across the street.

            "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Nny limped over to Pepito with the urge to strangle him. "LOOK AT SQUEEGEE'S HOUSE!"

            "YOU PROVOKED ME YOU WACKY BASTARD YOU!"

            "WACKY!? WACKY?! WHY I—where's Squeegee anyways…?" Nny looked around for the young man finding nothing but rubble.

            Pepito stopped his yelling and soon did the same.  Glancing at the rubble, all he could say was: "Oh shit."

            Nny glares at Pepito with absolute venom. Talking in the same monotone voice, he growled, "This is** your entire fault!"**

            "NO, IT ISN'T!" Pepito's eyes flashed dangerously at the form of Nny.

            "Yes it is!" Nny's voice started to flip from calm to angry—fast.  "If you just hadn't been rude to me--acting like you're better than me--this **never would have happened!!"**

            "DO YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING WITH ME AGAIN!" Pepito's hands turned aflame again, ready to set Nny on fire.

            "….maybe." Nny looked towards the rubble again.

            Without anyone noticing, Squee opened Nny's door.  Crawling out of house 777, Squee was covered with blood and dirt from who-knows-where.  Schmee—however—layed firmly in the young man's arms.  Panting, he glances around at the sunlight.

            "I'm alive!" Squee's voice remains full of relief until he sees Nny and Pepito arguing by a broken house.

            Seeing as they are probably going to cause more trouble, he moves into Nny's house again.  As he gets a few feet away from the door, something clicks.  Dashing out of the house again, Squee's eyes become the shapes of large plates.

            "MY HOUSE!" Squee's scream stops Nny from cutting into Pepito's throat and Pepito from setting Nny's other body parts on fire.

            "Squeegee! You're alive." Nny sounded relieved and calm—rather than Squee's frantic voice.

            "..MY HOUSE?!" Squee's unbelieving eyes stared at the rubble.

            Pepito glared at Nny. "Now look what you did! You blew up his house!"

            "ME?!" Nny took out the knife still in Pepito's shoulder—making the young demon yell out in pain and glare at the homicidal maniac.

            "MY HOUSE!!" Squee yelled again, oblivious to the fight that was about to restart. His eyes fill with tears as he looks around. "Where am I going to live now?"

            Nny paused in his fighting with Pepito to put his hands underneath his chin—still holding his knife. "Hmm…why not with me?"

            "He's joining my army, remember?!" Pepito growled loudly, pissed he was being ignored.

            "That's doubtful." Nny commented still having his hands under his chin.

            "Why's that?"

            "You blew up his house." Nny gave a few short nods.

            "You helped." Pepito grumbled, narrowing his eyes are the cheeky Nny.

            Squee remained speechless as he continued to listen to Nny and Pepito point fingers at one another. "Who has the SPECIAL powers? Man…I wish I still had Head Explodie."

            "You're lucky I didn't melt your skin off." Pepito's hands started aflame again making Squee feel VERY uncomfortable.

            _If you ask me…I would rather live in a tree than with these two._

_            "GODDAMN LYING TEDDY NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Pepito was thrown off by Nny's yelling—not that it wasn't unexpected but because it wasn't directed to anyone Pepito could see._

            "…who are you yelling at?"

            Turning his attention to Pepito, Nny gave a sigh. "The Lying Bastard Teddy! Must I repeat myself?!"

            "I see no bear." Pepito looked around but saw no animal past the one in Squee's arms and **that could very well _not talk._**

            "That's because you're **blind, Red Eye!" Nny poked Pepito's eye with the hilt of his knife.**

            Rubbing his eye, Pepito again felt enraged at the maniac. "WHY YOU WACKY…"

            "WACKY?! WACKY?!"

            "I think I'll go inside." After hearing all the argument, Squee was sure the block wasn't going to survive much longer.  Being in Nny's house might save him from some of the explosions, at least he hoped so. 

            Closing the door behind him, trying to be oblivious to the noise, Squee calmly asked Schmee.

            "Why can't I have any normal friends?"

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome! ^_^

Told you it would be funny. Twisted, but funny!


	7. One Sided Coin

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter VII—One-Sided Coin**

-~-

A/N: Yup, I was told many a time that there was no slash when I said there would be. So I decided to devote an entire chapter on it. You all asked for it. ^_^ GAHA! Enjoy, Slave Drivers!

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [one sided]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Dramatic, OOC

Disclaimer: Vasquez wants to hurt me.  I wanna live.  We seem to be on some disagreements. ;_;

-~-

            Funny.  I feel funny.  I don't know why…no…I do.  I'm in love.  I don't know how or when it happen; it just did.  Now, I feel funny all the time.  I wonder if this is what love is supposed to feel.  I've never felt love or be in love—at least not this kind.  I have no clue what I should do.  How I should act now.  I'm sure he would worry if I acted too out of character[7], but…I really have no idea what I can do now.

            I wonder…if he knows how I feel.  Nny's has been acting strange ever since I moved in.  So maybe he does suspect.  However, he never mentions that I should move out…so maybe…

            I sit on one of the boxes that are in the living room—awaiting Nny to come home from 24/7.  I hope he didn't kill anyone this time.  Last time he went there, it was on the news.  Not a pretty sight.  The door opens with somewhat of a bang; I look up to see Nny dragging some unconscious man into the house. 

            "Nny…who is that?" I press my lips together to keep myself from commenting on the red welt on this man's forehead.

            "Some asshole from 24/7.  Wouldn't stop making fun of my outfit." A demented grin crosses his features. "I'll make sure he learns **not to make fun of people anymore."**

            "….oh…." I watch as he drags the body down the stairs, making sure that the man's head hits every single stair before reaching the bottom.

            Sighing softly, I walk over to the couch where I had placed Schmee.  If I had thought Schmee was quiet before, it is nothing compared to now.  I think he's mad that I fell in love with Nny.  He never did like him.  Sure, he tolerated Nny because he was nice to me at times, but never really liked him.  I hug my teddy bear close to my chest before sitting on the couch myself.  

            Breathing deeply, I await the sounds of tortured screams that will probably come from the basement any time soon.  I really wonder how I could fall in love with such a homicidal maniac…but that doesn't really matter now.  I love him and that's all there is to it.  That simple and—also—that complicated.  

            As if on queue, a loud blood-curdling scream comes up from the basement.  Nny is talking too, but calmly before it turns into mad rants.  I can't make out what he's saying—I'm also glad that I can't.  All I can do now is wait 'til he comes up from the basement.  Covered with blood.  Smiling like a lunatic but proudly.  He'll ask where the bactine is before realizing he had forgotten to buy some—hence shifting him to his suicidal side.  I'll have to stop him and then calm him down.  I can't help but take some pleasure in that—even if it's twisted.

            He walks into the room I am in as if he is performing a play for me.  A play I have seen many times.  Bloody has been splashed on his clothes and his boots as he walks into the bathroom.  Hearing glass break as he tosses unwanted bottles away from the cupboard.  His outrage is evident.

            "WHERE IS THE BACTINE?![8]"

            "You didn't buy any this time, Nny." I call from the couch, placing Schmee against one of the arms. 

            "….oh…."  Nny's hurt voice echoes in the bathroom.  

            He walks out making sad noises as he moves to the glass case with a gun in it.  I sigh as I get off the couch to stop him at yet another suicidal attempt.

            "Nny…you don't have to kill yourself over bactine…" I soothe reaching my hand out to touch his arm.

            "It's not **just the bactine! That is just the tip of the iceberg!  It's all the shit I have to…" I shush him quietly.**

            "I'll take some money with me and buy you bactine at the store okay?"

            "NO! I wanted it then, but I cannot find something else I want."  Nny's getting that crazy look in his eyes again. "However, I did not find it!"

            "I'm sorry, Nny.  Maybe tomorrow?"

            "No! There isn't going to be a tomorrow! No more nights wasting looking for things I can never find! No more nights wishing for real friends…"

            "But…aren't I your friend?"  This is a shock.  Usually he just gives up after a few moments of my intrusion.

            "Hmm…." He stops trying to break the glass to put his hands underneath his chin.  "I think so."

            "Well…see!  You don't have to wish for real friends because you have one." I smile cheerfully as I grab his arm moving him to the couch.

            I feel him stiffen as I do that.  I don't think he's used to anyone touching him, but it's good for him to have some human contact.

            "I think that commercial where the family has diarrhea is on." I say softly—though I don't enjoy that commercial at all.

            "OoOh!  Really?!  Let's check, Squeegee!" He hops on the couch, picking up the remote.

            I smile softly at the childish antics of Nny.  Laying my head down on his shoulder, I decide to at least pay somewhat attention to his odd obsession with that commercial.  Schmee's silence has been long forgotten as I slowly fall asleep against his arm.  Though I feel some wetness clinging to my skin, I'm happy for these short moments we have together.  

            I really am a sadistic person.  I wonder if I'll ever be able to get Nny to love me back.  Probably not.  But I'm happy just being around him.  I guess that's what love is.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[7] XD A little joke on my part considering I believe everyone is OOC.

[8] Yes I know he swears in there. But I cannot stand that word much like how Nny cannot stand the word 'wacky.' Please don't hate me.


	8. Demon of Light

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter VIII—Demon of Light**

-~-

A/N: I got this idea from a line in the song: **Jack's Lament by Danny Elfman (****The Nightmare Before Christmas' Jack—Damn you, ****JohnnyLover!  I've fallen in love with Jack again! ;_;). Though I believe that Nny is a good demon; this is actually about Pepito.  I never was for easy romances.  Enjoy!**

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [one sided]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez wishes to find out where I live to disembowel me with a spork.  Fear it! I know I do!

-~-

            I walk into the shack that is owned by that Nny.  Todd's legs are swinging while he sits on the couch.  Glancing up, he smiles sadly at me.  Soon I am sitting next to him, curious why he's asked me over.  He looks at me so sad—I wish he wouldn't do that.  It makes me sad as well.  Finally, he breaks the silence.

            "I'm in love with Nny." He looks at me with sad eyes.  "What should I do, Pepito?"

            I wish he would not confine in me like this.  My heart is smashing to pieces.  That Bastard Nny.  I press my lips together as I try to think of a good response.  Unfortunately, my mind isn't working that well—thanks to his confession.

            "…I-I don't know…"  I feel stupid not knowing what to say.  Not knowing how to get over my feelings to help his.  But…I don't want to help.  I want him to get over Nny…or at least realize that that homicidal bastard cannot understand love.

            "I know he will probably not love me back…but I don't know what to do…"  Todd sniffles a bit.  His hands tugging at the striped-shirt Nny had probably given him.

            "I understand." I close my eyes, not wanting to see Todd like this.  "I can understand what it's like to love someone…and know they will never love you back."

            "You like someone, Pepito?"  I can hear the concern in his voice.  That's very sweet of you, Todd, but I'm afraid you are the reason for my heartache.

            "…yes…" I give a soft sigh.  My defeat.

            "I'm sure she'll come around sometime."  He pats my arm affectionately.  

            I really don't know how he does it.  Ignore all his problems just so he can comfort me.  That's probably what made my heart go out to him so much.

            "No, **she won't." I give a sad smile to Todd who looks confused. "****She is in love with someone else.  I do not wish to come between that."**

            "….oh…."  Todd looks even more sad than before.  Crying a bit, he gives me a quick hug.  "That's so sad!  I'm so sorry Pepito!  But…I'm sure you'll find someone else!"

            "…doubtful…" I lay my head upon his.

            A loud bang echoes in the shack as the door opens—slamming into the wall.  Todd lets go of me to greet that Nny.  I can't help but feel depressed even if I accept I cannot take Todd's heart.

            "Nny!"  Todd's voice sounds so happy as Nny walks inside holding a Cherry Brainfreezy.  It so sweet…

            I think I'm going to go kill something.

            "Hello, Squeegee!" He gives his normal ear-to-ear smile before handing Todd his own Cherry Brainfreezy.  "Thought you might be hungry."

            "Oh…thanks Nny."  Todd holds the drink carefully. "But what about you?"

            "Already drank mine on the way over."  Nny nods a few times. "I have to go check on the "guests" downstairs."  
  


            He moves to the basement door before turning to glance at me.  Blinking a few times, Nny walks over to the couch.

            "Eh? What are you doing here?"  He taps his foot a bit. "Not going to blow up this house are you?"

            "It's crossed my mind, yes." I shot back. "But I won't."

            "Oh. Thanks!" Nny seems satisfied with my answer as he goes down the basement stairs.

            "Nny's so weird sometimes." Todd giggles into his hand.  

            I sit on the couch; still unsure of what I should do.  I could just kill Nny than somehow convince Todd to come with me.  But…it is doubtful he would want to.  Glancing to my side, I see that bear that Todd is always carrying around.  

            "Eh..?" I pick up Schmee—I believe the teddy's name is.

            "Oh…Schmee's been very quiet since I told him…about…you know."  Todd sits back down on the couch.  "I think he's mad at me."

            "…really…?" I'm starting to wonder if Todd isn't a bit off in the head as well.

            "Uh-huh." He takes Schmee from my hands and hugs him to his chest. 

            "….I think I should be going." I say at last.  I can't stand being around Todd while he's love sick over that homicidal bastard.  Getting up, I move towards the door before looking back.  I'll see you soon, Todd."

            "Okay!" He smiles cheerfully. "Bye, Pepito!" 

-~-

            I walk into my house with long strides.  I cannot stand the way things are going.  Oh well…might as well see if Todd lives happily ever after.  I pick up my father's briefcase.  Rooting through some unwanted files, I finally come across Todd's[9].  Opening it up, I feel my blood slowly freeze in horror as I look at the cause of death.[10]

            **First Name: Todd  **

**            Last Name: Casil**

**            Middle Initial?**

**            Cause of Death: Stabbed to death by Johnny C….**

**            "WHAT?!" My eyes widen as I reread it.**

            Nny is going to kill Todd…but…why!?

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome! Yup…have to wait for the next chapter, suckers!

[9] No, Todd is not going to Hell. In the movie **Dogma [rent it please], they mention that Heaven and Hell probably keep tabs on the living.  Which is why they have Todd's file.**

[10]  He's not already dead.  It's just saying how he's going to die.  Much like #9…they keep tabs on how their life is going to end. Sorry for the confusion!


	9. Voices, Voices Everywhere

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter IX—Voices, Voices Everywhere**

-~-

A/N: You guessed it! This is Nny's POV.  Don't worry too much about Squee…at least, try not to. GAHA!  Enjoy…Slave Drivers.

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [one sided]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC

Disclaimer:  Vasquez is pissed.  I'm afraid.  Fear for me?

-~-

            Ah…the joy of teaching the stupid the error of their ways. I've missed doing this. Perhaps in their next life they will learn to be credulous to others. Squee would often stop me from making sure assholes learn their lesson before they die.  Finally, he just said he gave up and allowed me to kill people as long as it wasn't around him.  

            Don't know why I allowed Squeegee to stop me from killing assholes.  Guess because I feel like I need to save some of that sanity he has.  Oh well. 

            Reverend Meat[11] has appeared again.  I wonder where that bastard's been.  Oh well…he hasn't bothered me too much today.

            Drilling some holes into the back of some asshole's head[12], I glance over to Mr. Meat.

            "What are you doing back?" Curiosity has always got the better of me.

            "…h-huh..?" Asshole asks confused as more holes are drilled.

            "Not you. Him." I motion my head to the plastic statue.

            "…whazzat?"  Looks like Asshole's vision is fading.  Oh well.

            "Nevermind."

            **_I'm here…because you want me to be._**

****

**_            "Eh? I don't want you to be here." I grumble, taking my anger out with the drill._**

            "…neather..do…me.." Asshole mumbles. Really can he GET any ruder?!  

            "Do you mind?!  Did I look like I'm talking to you?!"  I growl, digging deep into his brain.

            **_You're happy.  But you do not wish to be.  You wish to be as cold as the moon…remember?_**

****

**_            "Using my words against me isn't going to make me any less happy at this moment." Getting tired of the drill, I just grab the hammer from the toolbox._**

            "…eh…?  Am me…dead?" He groans blood pooling from the drill hole.

            "Not yet." I slam the hammer into the back of his head a few times.  There is silence and blood dripping from the tool.  "Now you're dead." 

            **_I'm actually happy that you have such a cute boyfriend._**

****

**_            "Eh..? Boyfriend?" Now Meathead has got my attention._**

            **_That Squee._****_  He seems very sane and niiiiiice.  Didn't think you would allow yourself to be happy with him…but I guess I was wrong._**

****

**_            "Excuse me?!  Squeegee is just living here.  You perverted little munchkin!"  I growl loudly moving over towards the plastic figure—but not before I step on the head of that Asshole.  Yeah…I really didn't like him._**

            **_But…I'm afraid…he's not well._**

****

**_            "Eh?! Not well?!  Is he sick?"  _**

            **_In the head._****_  He's becoming worst than you.  Much worst.  You should stop it!  You cannot allow him to live such a sad life!  Like your life!_**

****

**_            "But…I made sure he wouldn't get sick…"_**

            **_I'm sorry, Johnny.  It's too late for him.  You should make sure his life ends now…before he is nothing but a mirror image of yourself.  You wouldn't want him to be like that would you?_**

****

**_            "Of course not! But…"_**

            **_Do you want him to act like you?_**

****

**_            "NO!"_**

            **_Then…you know what you must do.  I stare as Reverend Meat is now holding a knife instead of a burger.  _**

            "….but I couldn't…"  I shake my head. "Not Squeegee."

            **_Then…you wish him to live a life of insanity?  A life where he only gets joy in killing people?  Where he begins to wish for real friends…?  Slowly slipping into depression then wishing to end his life?  Of course not!  End the cycle now, Johnny!  You have to!  If not for the world's sake…than for Squee's._**

****

**_            "…Squeegee…" I take the knife from Reverend Meat.  I have to save Squee…save him from himself._**

            I move up the stairs in long strides.  Soon, I find myself in his room.  He looks so sweet like that.  Deep asleep in his bed as if the sickness really wasn't inside of him.  But I have to do this.  I have to save him!  

            I raise the blade above my head—going to plunge it into his chest.  It will be a quick death.  That's the least I can do for Squee.  

            "I'll save you Squee." Is all that passes through my lips as I bring the blade down. 

-~-

TBC? OoOoo I'm so evil! But Reverend Meat is more evil!

[11] I found out it's the name most people call that Bud's Burger Guy.  That's for those who didn't know. ^_^ (Thanks **JohnnyLover!)**

[12] Remember when he did that?  I thought it would be good if he did that again! XD~

****

****


	10. Even Hell Can Cry

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter X—Even Hell Can Cry**

-~-

A/N: Much like Chapter VI, this is going to be in 3rd person view.  Now...please enjoy yourselves.

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [one-sided]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez is sending me scary notes.  I pray I will fall asleep before I die.

-~-

                        Pepito's boots beat against the sidewalk as he raced to get to the shack where he knew a certain homicidal maniac lived.  He couldn't let Nny do it!  He couldn't!  So he was messing with the laws of Heaven and Hell—who the hell cared at this moment?!  He could give a rat's ass about that.  No matter how much his father tried to stop him.  

            _"Pepito!"__ His father loomed over him, glancing at the scattered files. "What are you doing?!"_

_            "…why didn't you tell me?"  Pepito glared at the man behind him. "Why?!"_

_            "Neither I nor you can mess with the cosmic balance of things.  If you do…we might get in very big trouble." He gave his son a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Pepito, but we cannot interfere."_

_            "NO!" His hands and body had flames around them. "I won't let him kill Todd!"_

_            Without another word, Pepito ran out of the house—ignoring his father's cries._

            "I have to hurry!" He ran faster against time.  "Please be safe, Todd!"

-~-

            Reverend Meat sat where he was—an enigmatic smile across his plastic face.  Nny had just left, running up stairs to "save" that Squee from "himself."  He really didn't think it would work out that well.  

            He had watched as his predecessors—Mr. Eff and Psycho-Doughboy—had failed at trying to get Nny to do the things they wanted.  However, they did get Nny to try to kill that Devi-girl.  That was only because they were playing with emotions that Nny had no control over.  If they had kept it up, Reverend Meat was sure they could have gotten Johnny to do whatever they wanted.  Unfortunately—or fortunately—they were too simple-minded to catch that.  However, he was not and more than happy to exploit Nny's weakness.

            If Nny allowed this boy to live, Reverend Meat would be forced to be put into submission.  The only reason he hadn't shown up is because that Squee—as Johnny calls him—had been making sure he stayed as sane as Nnyly possible.  Hence, it took all of his strength to appear before Nny today.

            How he loathed that brat!  That Squee was screwing up everything!  All this plans would be smashed if he allowed Nny to keep that kid around.

            But that's all in the past…Squee would soon be dead and he would have power over Nny.  Not only would Nny be depressed about killing someone like Squee, he will also be much easier to manipulate.

            He just couldn't wait.

-~-

            Pepito had reached the house without too much trouble.  Panting, he opened the door and rushed in.  Glancing around, Pepito could not see his friend and soon was forced into panic.  

            _Where was Todd?!  Wasn't he always up about now?!  Don't panic he probably went to bed early.  Then where is Nny?!     _

_            Not used to the house at all, Pepito could only think of one place Todd could be.  Groaning, he ran down the basement stairs crying out his friend's name._

-~-

            Nny looked up from where he was.  That was Pepito's voice.  Calling for Squee?  Damn…he glanced at Squee with sadness in his eyes.

            The knife lay lodged into the bed.  Feathers had exploded from where the impact was.

            But no blood. 

            He couldn't do it.  He couldn't hurt Squeegee.  No matter how sick in the head Squee became…he couldn't do it.

            Sure he's killed people before…even that one nice guy.  But this was Squee.  He was different from all of them.

            Sighing, he moved to leave the room—leaving his knife where it laid.  He had to get Pepito out of his basement.  No telling what that little demon would do.  Glancing back, he looked at the sleeping form of his only friend.

            "I'm sorry Squee." He said as he leaves the room. "I just couldn't save you."

-~-

            Waking with a start, Squee looked around at where he was.  He was surprised that he didn't have a nightmare that time.  However, he thought he heard someone call his name.  Looking around, he found that no one was there.  Giving a short shrug, he moved to roll over on his side.  

            Crying out slightly, he had hit something **very solid.  Squee took the object out of the bed with great caution.  It was a knife.  He'd never seen it before.  He was sure he didn't go to bed with it in the mattress.  Glancing at the hilt, there was a smilie face on it.**

            _Would Nny…no!  Nny wouldn't try to kill him!  Never!  _

            It was probably just there and he didn't notice it.

            Happy with his decision, he soon fell back asleep—oblivious at how close his life came to an end.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

Told you not to worry about Squee! ^_^  Sorry this chapter was so short…I ran out of a few ideas while writing it. ^^;;


	11. Broken Dreams

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XI—Broken Dreams**

-~-

A/N: I'm sorry this one took so long to write.  I've been really unmotivated lately.  No clue what's going on with me.  Sorry again!

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [one-sided]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC

Disclaimer: Jhonen is a nice guy!  He promised he would only cut off my hands!  Wait…

-~-

            I looked all over the basement levels for Todd, but I could not find him.  That bastard.  When I find him…he's going to regret ever being born!  Moving into one room, I see a body with a smashed skull.  But that's not what drew me into the room.  It the porcelain figurine.   Strange, I didn't think Nny to be one to have toys laying around.

            Picking it up, I watch it with a curious expression.  What a freakish looking toy.  Snapped to attention, I growl at my own idiocy.  I'm supposed to be looking for Todd—**NOT trying to figure out Nny's personality! **

            Setting it down, I move to leave the room only to have my path blocked by the certain homicidal maniac I was looking for.

            "YOU!" I growl starting to set my hands on fire.

            "…Me…" He pointed to himself before looking over to the doll.  "No I did **not kill Squeegee!"**

            I blink.  Relief washing over me.  Maybe…maybe Nny isn't that bad after all.  And maybe he'll give up his life of killing people.  Yeah right!

            "No! I will not go and try again!" Nny's voice starts to yell—walking past me to yell at the figurine.  "How dare you tell me to kill Squee!  What…Pepito?"

            "Yes..?"  But it seems he is not listening to me.

            "….Pepito and Squee…? He wouldn't…"

            I remain silent as Nny continues talking to the toy.  Giving up—seeing as I caught him during one of his "insane" moments—I move up to the higher levels to find Todd. 

            Looking in the upper rooms, I finally find Todd sleeping soundly in bed.  I feel completely relieved that he's still alive.  A knife is by him and a scar on the bed where Nny had probably tired to stab Todd is there—but he's alright.

            Kneeling down, I slowly brush some of the hair out of his face.  He really is a sweet kid.  I can't believe how soft I'm getting.  I'm nearly eighteen years old…and a sap for some human.  But I suppose…I'm not the only one.

            Opening his eyes, brown orbs look at me with some confusion.  My hand is still on his cheek.  Embarrassed, I take it off quickly.

            "Mmm…" he yawns cutely as he sits up in the bed. "Ello Pepito.  What are you doing here?"

            "I…I uh…"  I have no idea of what to say.  It's hard to think straight…he looks so cute like that.  Sleep rumpled hair and clothes.  Shaking my head, I come to my senses. "I came to…rescue you…Todd…"  

            "Rescue me?  From what?"  He smiles sweetly—thinking this is all some sort of game.

            "Johnny."  I grumble.  I'm finally glad I can make Todd see how wrong Nny is for him.

            "Johnny?  My Johnny?"  His?!  When did…well I suppose I should clarify.

            I take out the folder that held Todd's information on it.  I hold it out to him. "Read."

            Blinking in confusion, he takes the file from my fingers.  Letting my breath quicken as I feel his fingers brush my own.  He—thankfully—doesn't notice.  Opening the file, his eyes skim the contents.  Surprise flares in his eyes as he reads everything with great curiosity.  He finally comes to the page of his information.  Namely the** Cause of Death.  **

            "….it…it can't be." He looks at me with watering eyes.  "Nny…Johnny wouldn't…"

            "I'm afraid so." I close my eyes unwilling to look at him.  "But it can change."

            "Hu-huh?"  Todd looks at me with a sweet expression of hope.

            "It can be stopped…if right actions are preformed." I find myself unable to meet his gaze this time.

            "Actions?"

            "You have to get away from him." I hear him gasp—surprise and pain laced together. "Some place safe until this changes." I point to the paper with a long finger.

            "But Pepito…I could never leave Nny.  I love him."

            "Yes but I don't want to see you die!"  I feel my frustration getting the better of me.

            "Why won't you let me be happy with him?  How can you be so cruel!"  He's eyes are watering over I can almost see it.

            "Because I love you."  I cry—before I realize what I've done.  I let my heart go out to this human.  I let him know my deepest secret…

            What an idiot I've become…I blame you Todd.  I blame you.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

O_o;; I'm a bit…ashamed at how this chapter came out.  Pepito seems so sappy.  Forgive him (and me) won't you?  Please review.  


	12. Teardrops

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XII—Teardrops**

-~-

A/N: I wrote this while I was really sleep deprived.  I have no clue what I'm writing right now. @.@;; Fear it! 

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [one-sided]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez made this comic.  I just worship it.  Then he politely asks me to stop drooling on his paper and leave his house before he has rabid weasels chew off my face. 

-~- 

            My eyes widen as I repeat in my mind what Pepito had just said.  Love?  He loves me?  Then that … that _girl Pepito was talking about…was me?  Oh…Pepito.  _

            I feel tears gather around my eyes.  He looks shocked as if he is about to run out the door.  I reach out and grab his hand.  Again he looks shocked and stares down at my hand.  Sniffling, I glance again at my folder.  

            **Cause of Death:  Stabbed to death by Johnny C….**

**            Johnny…Johnny's going to kill me.  I still can't believe it.  Wiping my eyes with my free hand, I glance up at Pepito to see him looking at me with great worry.  Hugging him, I cry softly into his shoulder.**

            "I'm sorry Pepito." I whimper into the cloth.  "But…even if he is going to kill me…I still cannot leave him.  I'm sorry…that I cannot love you…you really are a-a nice guy…"

            He doesn't say anything; just allows me to cry into his shoulder.  I feel so horrible.  Like some unwanted child that is begging for attention from a complete stranger.  And what's worst…is that he loves me.  And I—even if I did try—could never love him the same way.  

            I don't know when I've become so weak.  I never used to cry this much.  I don't even know why I'm crying now.  I'm glad Pepito doesn't mind.  He really is a nice friend.  I'm sure that if I hadn't met Johnny…I might have had a chance with him.  

            After a short time, Pepito finally says something to me.

            "It's alright."  I feel his breath on my hair.  "I knew that you couldn't…I can be happy just being here…I'll save you…Todd."

            _I'll save you.  Why do those words sound so familiar?  Had he said them to me before?  No…he hadn't…that voice sounded…so…_

            "Todd..?"

            "I'm sorry.  Just a little tired I suppose…but…where is Nny?"  I look around expecting him to jump out of the shadows or something.

            "Don't know…started talking to some figurine so I left."  Pepito shrugged.  

            "Figurine?"

            "Just some weird toy I suppose." 

            "….oh…." I pick up Schmee from the bed, hugging him to myself.

            "I've been meaning to ask you…" Pepito motioned towards the bear—I'm almost too relieved he changed the subject. "Where did you get that bear?"

            "I-I don't really know."  I close my eyes—trying to remember.  An elderly woman's face comes into my mind.  She gently hands me the teddy bear with a demented smile on its face.  She gave a sweet smile—her wrinkles curling up making her look younger than she was.  In the play within my memories, she soon is in a casket—being lowered into the ground—I stand by the grave looking sadly into it, crying wildly not for her to go.  Father grabs me by my arm—nearly pulling it out of its socket—dragging me away, saying something like: good rid dens.  

            After a short time, I fall back into the present.  Feeling renewed tears running down my face.

"I think…I think I got it from my grandmother…before she died.  I think…she was the only one who really liked me.  She would come over all the time saying how wonderful it was to have a grandchild.  Father would glare daggers at her…and Mother would be…would be too drugged to care…"  Sniffling again, I rub my nose with the back of my sleeve.  "She gave me Schmee as a present…it's the only one I really got."

"Oh…Todd…" He looks like he's about to cry himself.

I never knew what a sad childhood I've had.  I never really thought of it that much.  Sure I thought it was sometimes unbearable but…I never thought it to be as sad as I found it to be now.  My eyes wander around the room—trying hard not to think of the past—they fall again on the folder by my side.

I open my mouth to ask Pepito a question that's been burning in my mind since I read the words of my supposed death.  However, I never got the time.  There was a loud screams coming from the basement.  They sounded different from the ones of the victims. We both snap to attention as we get out of the room—running to the basement.

"NNY!  NNY WHAT'S WRONG?!"  I hear my voice echo down the stairs.

My only answer is another scream.  Gathering up my courage, I race down the stairs with Pepito shortly behind me.  What can be wrong with Nny!?

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

Not much really happened in this chapter.  I'm sorry.  I'm really out of it.  I just hope you enjoyed it. @.@;;


	13. Puppeteer and the Puppet

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XIII—Puppeteer and the Puppet**

-~-

A/N: Pretty much lots of surreal things happen in this chapter.  Most of it probably won't make sense.  But I suppose that's the whole point.  Enjoy!  BTW, I'm sorry for the delay…I've been really out of it lately.

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [one-sided…I can't say that enough!]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC

Disclaimer: Jhonen has found my address.  Fear for me?

-~-

            This…this is impossible!  He never had this much power before.  None of the voices did!  Ho-How could he…?

            **_You think I possessed you?  What a stupid boy you are.  I was always in here.  Right in your mind!  I just had to push the right buttons and … here we are…_**

****

**_            Pausing, I feel my head shift to the side.  Sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, a deep smile crosses my features—though I am not the one smiling._**

            **_Sounds like they are worried about you._****_  I should make my entrance, shouldn't I?_**

****

**_            Meathead…you…_**

            **_Me what?  You can't do anything to me now.  Sure this is all temporary…but…I am going to enjoy my time out.  That Squee sounds like fun to meet.  What's that saying…?  If something needs to be done right…you have to do it yourself?_**

****

**_            You wouldn't dare!_**

            **_Like you have any say in the matter.  Just sit back and enjoy the show._**

****

**_            I feel my feet move towards the door and out into the hallway.  I'm now just a spectator much like all my voices were.  Squee and Pepito soon come into view.  They look overly relieved that I am alright—well, Squeegee does._**

            "Nny are you alright?"  He walks over to "me" with great concern in his eyes.  Pepito is standing behind him with a cautious look in his eyes.  

            Does he know that I am not me?  

            "Of course I am Squeegee." I hear my voice answer him, my lips curling into a smile.  "Just some annoying asshole who needed to be taught a lesson.  However…there are others here who need to be _taught things."_

            "…oh….well I suppose I'll leave you to them." He moves to leave—that's right Squee get away.  Hurry!

            But I feel my hand reach up and stop him.  Great surprise resigns in his brown orbs as he turns to face me.  Demon-boy seems to just be content with watching what is going on and not stopping anything.

            **_Such a sweet boy, don't you think?_**

****

**_            …What are you planning?  _**

            Another smile crosses my features as my hand moves to Squee's face.  Blinking, Squee doesn't move away from the touch—but doesn't encourage it either.

            **_So soft._****_  Such an adorable angel.  He'll probably go to Heaven don't you think?  Get pretty little angel wings…_**

****

**_            You're sick.  How dare you think such things about Squeegee!_**

            **_Yes but I am part of your subconscious.  So…you're the one who's sick._**

****

**_            "Nny…" He stares up at me with shocked eyes—asking for an answer._**

            "Pepito, could you leave us alone for a moment?" I feel my head turn to glance at the demon. 

            Growling slightly, he looks at Squee to see him look so hopeful—I wonder why.  Giving a short nod, he soon leaves to go upstairs.

            "W-what did you want to talk about?" Squee turned to face "me."

            "Nothing really." I hear the reply.

            "But then…" He's eyes ask so many questions.

            A finger is pressed against his lips, a smile I can feel forming on my face.

            "Don't worry about that…"  I feel cloth move as one hand moves into my boot, gripping on the hilt of a knife I had there.

            SQUEEGEE!!

            **_Don't worry about him Johnny. I'm sure he'll have other things to think about than where my hand is going._**

****

**_            What?_**

            Meathead presses my lips against Squee's.  A high pitched surprise noise comes out of his lips before allowing the kiss to be.

            WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

            **_Something I very much been wanting to do… _**

            Squee's eyes close in submission and I wish they had not for I can feel the knife being raised above my head.

            **_Such a beautiful little angel…don't you think…?_**

****

**_            SQUEEGEE!_**

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

If you are confused as to what is going on—I know I am.  Reverend Meat has taken over Nny's body.  No clue why really…probably will explain in the next chapter.  He did so so he could kill Squee his own way while acting out emotions Nny wishes to act on.  Freaky dude that Reverend.  Hope you all weren't too grossed out.  ~hides in a corner—awaiting reviews—praying they are nice~

****

****


	14. Bloody Reminiscences

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XIV—Bloody Reminiscences**

-~-

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Yes I know it's only been a few hours since my last update, but I usually update like two or three times a day.  Forgive me.  You see…I didn't even know what was going to happen.  I had to think about it.  That and I got some awesome anime videos!  Couldn't just leave them to get dust!  That and I got that one flame.  See, I'm very self-conscious about my work…if someone doesn't like it…I get kind of…twitchy.  That and one of my friends IMed me to tell me how OOC everyone was. GAH!  Sadness.  But I got it kind of out of my system.  Sorry for such a long note, just wanted everyone to understand the delay.

Pairing: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [kind of…not really…whatever]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC, Gore [some]

Disclaimer: I have scared Vasquez away with my preppy-cheerleader act.  However…I fear he will send his minions to deal with me soon.  AH!

-~-

            Warm.  I feel so warm.  Nny—Johnny—he's…I don't believe it.  Maybe he's just having a weird moment or something.  However, I allow my eyes to slip shut as I wrap my arms around him.  I never thought he would allow me to touch him.  Yes, he never seems to mind when I do—but I know he's uncomfortable.

            Our lips part only for a second as I lay my head on his shoulder.  It's nice…but…why is he acting like this?  Not that I'm complaining but…it seems…so not Nny.

            Maybe he's changed.  Just maybe.

            Suddenly, there's a deep pain that shoots from my arm.  Numb.  It slowly seemed to be going numb from the pain. Crying out, I pull away from Nny to stare at it.  

            Redness is splashed all over it.  I can hardly move it now.  Red…red from …blood…my blood…

            "Nny!" I turn to look at him…asking for some answer.  Some logical reason!  It made no sense!

            Instead, I stare into an insane man's face.  The face I've seen so many times when he's about to kill someone.  A knife is in his hand now crimson from having cut into my arm.  Tears flow down my face.  From pain of the stab or pain in my heart…I do not know.

            "What's wrong Squeegee?" His smile turns even more sinister—if that is possible.  "Not up to my _affections?"_

            "…Nny…" I move slowly to run up the stairs.

            Please…Please Pepito still be upstairs!  Please don't leave!  I'm shaking from fear if he had left.  If I'm now going to just be another victim of Nny's.  What…what have I done to earn his hatred.  Does he hate me because I love him?  Is that it?

            Walking slowly towards me, Nny raises the blade again.  I don't wait for any openings now.  I turn to run up the stairs.  I have to get away!  At least until Nny's back to his old self.  

            Holding onto my arm, I feel the blood flow through my fingers as I run for the nearest exit.  Pausing briefly, I turn to hear a high pitched screech cut into the air.  Soon, I feel a deep ache in my leg.  Slamming into the ground from the force of the blow, I glance at my leg to find it as maimed as my arm.  Turning myself over, I look at Nny.  Begging for some mercy.  For some explanation.  FOR ANYTHING!

            All I find is cold indiffereance.  He takes the knife out of my leg—only earning a cry of pain from me—and slams it into the other one without so much as blinking.  Or recognizing what he is doing!  

            "Stay here." He smiles coolly as he takes long strides into a room down the hall. 

            This is…too cruel.  I carefully tug at the blade lodged into my leg. Pulling it out, I stare at it with much distain.  Seeing it covered with my blood, almost makes me want to cry.  Why was Nny acting like this?!  What was going through his head?!

            Snapping to attention, I turn to move towards the stairs again.  Maybe he'll stay in that room long enough for me to get to it.  Then it slowly dawns on me.  Pepito!  Pepito might still be upstairs!  But…if I start crying for him…won't Nny come out of that room?  Would Pepito have enough time to get down here?  Probably not.  

            I have to get far enough so that when I do call for him...he can help me.  I try to push myself up by using the wall as a brace.  However, I only crumble to the ground.  The wounds on my legs may have been minor…but they were well placed that the only way to move would be to crawl.  How…Nnyish.  

            I pull myself along using my undamaged arm.  I had only gotten a few inches from where I was before.  This…this was hopeless.  Nny really was going to kill me.  He was just going to leave me here to bleed to death…or kill me himself.  I hope he does it…because even if I am to die…I would be happy if Nny was the one to kill me.

            Closing my eyes, I allow myself to slip to the floor.  No need to fight the inevitable.  I try not to cry as I hear the door down the hall slam shut followed by the sounds of boots against the wooden floor.  There is another noise along with the boots…a low scraping noise.  I can hardly turn my head now to see what it is.  The blood loss is really starting to get to me, now.  Everything is getting so blurry.  All I know is Nny's coming…and he's carrying something heavy.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

If you are wondering how long it took Squee to move…about 5 minutes or so.  With all that blood loss from three limbs…even I would be out of it.  Sorry for the confusion if there was any.  And, yet another cliffhanger.  I have to make sure you all continue to read my work.  Sorry everyone!


	15. Hades' Wrath

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XV—Hades' Wrath              **

-~-

A/N: Can you guess what's going to happen?  Heh!  I couldn't let Squee get away from like life-or-death situation without a scratch this time.  Sorry folks!

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [yeah…Pep-kun likes him…Squee likes Nny…sucks to be Pep]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC, Gore [some]

Disclaimer: Jhonen's minions are at my door.  I shall try to scare them off with my Excel-chan (Excel Saga) impersonation! IIAPAAAAAAZOOO-SAMA!

-~-

            There was a loud slam from the basement.  Shrugging it off, I sat on the couch—contemplating what I should do.  Perhaps I should just leave.  It depresses me greatly to be in the presence of Todd when he's around that Nny.  He just seems so happy.  All this really makes me wanna go and kill some random people.  Maybe those damn gothic worshipers I get at my door.  Now those people piss me off.  Why can't they just—a deafening bawl floated from the basement.  Normally, I would ignore it…passing it off as Nny's victims.  But…it sounded so familiar. 

            TODD!

            Pulling myself off the couch, I race down the stairs to where Todd and Nny were last.  What had happened?!  Had one of Nny's victims gotten out?!  Todd!  Todd be alright!  If anything happened…I would…

            My eyes widen at the sight.  Todd…on the ground…blood stained the wall and the floor surrounding him.  Dead…?  Todd…is dead…?  I glance up to as I hear a door open from farther down the hall.  Nny walks out of it—oblivious to my staring—dragging a sledgehammer in his hands, allowing it to drag on the floor.  W-what is he doing…?!

            He reached Todd with relatively ease—despite carrying such a heavy object.  I open my mouth to say something…ask him why he isn't helping…when I see him raising the hammer.  H-HE WOULDN'T!

            It mallet moves through the air with great speed—cracking into bone and flesh.  An agonized cry escaped Todd's blood stained lips as contact is made.  

            His leg…Nny…Nny just smashed his leg. 

            "Ah…?  It seems you're still alive."  Nny has amusement wrapped around his words.  "I would have thought you would be dead by now."

            "….Nny….w-why…?" Todd's pain-filled voice asked as his eyes try to focus on the being behind him.

            I don't know what comes over me.  Seeing Todd like that…broken…just allowing Nny to…to do this!  I allow myself to fire a blast towards him.  The fire catches him offguard—slamming him into the wall.  

            I run towards Todd's side.  Kneeling, I glance over the damage.  One maimed arm, one leg smashed at the knee… I don't need to see anymore to allow my anger to reach its maximum.  How dare he!  How dare he do this!  

            I'm going to make him pay for this.

            I walk over to his fallen body.  Still shaken from the blow, he staggers to his feet.  No…he deserves to crawl on the ground!  Like a worm!  Another flame slammed into his body—setting various limbs aflame as he found himself against the wall.

            Yes.  You should feel every painful moment.  I grab hold of his navy[13] hair, pulling on it.  

            "…how dare you…" I slam his head into the wall behind him—still holding onto his hair.  "HOW DARE YOU!"

            Blood is coughed up onto my shirt as the blow is made.  Growling, I tug hard on the tresses that are in my hand until they are pulled out.  Glancing up at me, he actually looks scared.  Scared…?!  Nny…?  He's…never…scared…  I shake my head.  HE SHOULD BE FOR WHAT HE DID!

            "I went easy on you before," I allow my voice to turn into a darkened hiss, "because you were Todd's friend.  Don't think I am going to now!"

            Moving back towards Todd's body, I glance at his current condition.  Shit!  I pick him up, slinging him over my back.  Glaring back at Nny, I allow yet another flame burn into his skin—leaving the wall another bloodstained mark.

            Running out of the shack, I glance over my shoulder towards Todd.  His blood has begun to seep into my clothing and onto the skin beneath.  Glancing around, I start to feel panic eat away at me.

           I don't know where a hospital is from here.  The only one I know is a few miles away and that's if I take a car.  NO!  I cannot think like this.  

            Father!  Father might be able to help.  I move so Todd is now against my chest rather than on my back.  Hugging him, I allow myself a sad smile.  

            "Don't worry Todd.  I'll save you."  I nuzzle his hair a bit as I get up moving towards the direction of my house. "And when I do…I'm going to come back and kill Nny."

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[13] Yes Nny's hair is navy not black.  You can see it on the back of **Squee's**** Wonderful Big, Giant Book of Unspeakable Horrors.  The color is navy.  I'm sorry for the mix up! ^_^**


	16. Blurred Lines

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XVI—Blurred Lines**

-~-

A/N: Don't worry!  I'll get back to Nny in the next chapter!  I'm a bit worried for Squee right now and **I'm the author!  This is Senor Diablo's POV!  I don't think many people have had his POV in their fanfics.  He's hard to do I must say.  That's all. So…here we go!  **

Pairing:  Pepito/Squee [one-sided!]

(Nny is suffering from some …er…wounds and can't be in a pairing right now…)

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, Humor[come on it's Senor Diablo!], OOC

Disclaimer: I have scared away Jhonen and his minions all I have to deal with now…is…OMG!  HOW CRUEL IS JHONEN!  IT'S HAPPY NOODLE BOY!

-~-

            Fire blazed from the basement as I worked on the folders of the new "recruits"…how annoying!  Erk!  I glance at all the causes of death and can't help but feel they are a bit redundant.

**Stabbed to death by Johnny C…**

**Disemboweled with a spork by Johnny C…**

**Decapitated by Johnny C…**

            I'm really not sure if I should thank Johnny…or be very disturbed.  But—either way—there's nothing I can do with Johnny.  He's neither an "asshole" nor a "good-guy." No place to really put him.  Sigh…I hate to think of the person who has to fill out Johnny's file.  However, if I'm forced to do it, Ole' God and me are going to have a "little" chat.  

I lift my head up as the door slams shut.  Eh…?  Pepito's home.  That's good.  Maybe he came to his senses and decided to listen to me…

            What am I talking about!?  He's a teenager[14]!  Whoever made teenagers act so rebellious…oh right…that was me.  Whatever. 

            "FATHER!  FATHER!" Pepito's frantic voice floats from room to room until he comes to the room I am in.  

            "Yes, Pepito?"  I state calmly—no need to get excited until you know what's wrong.

            I turn to gaze at my son's panting form before I allow myself to panic.  Blood!  He's covered with blood!?  

            Noticing my staring at his clothing, he waves his hands around quickly.

            "No!  This…this isn't my blood…"

            "Oh…well that's good."  I move to work on the files again.

            "FATHER!" He grabs hold of my arm, tugging me towards his room.  "You have to help me!  Todd!  Todd is hurt….!"

            "Eh…?!"  I rub my temples before I pull out of his grasp.  "Pepito, didn't I tell you…**not to mess with the cosmic balance of things?!  If he's supposed to die…he dies."**

            "FATHER!  HOW…HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?"  Pepito stares up at me with such hatred and disgust.   Sure I knew he was mad that I didn't want to help, but…not this mad.

            "Pepito," I try to make him see this logically.  "humans do not live as long as we do.  They are eventually going to die and it is documented when that time is.  So, to mess with that is pretty much screwing up…"

            "I DON'T CARE IF I'M SCREWING UP THE BALANCE OF THINGS!"  I watch as the walls are starting to shake with my son's fury.  "THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT!"

            "Pepito…"  I start to shake my head.  

            He glares at me once last time before running into his room.  Sighing, I walk in after him…no need to get so worked up over some…  I glance at Pepito's bed where he is now kneeling.  That Todd Casil is on it, but—to say the least—he's had better days.  

            Red liquid was now decorating the bed spread and most of the floor.  Pepito must have dragged him here from Johnny's.  Why he would do this all for some friend, is beyond me.

            "Father…" he looks at me in defeat.  "I can't get him to the hospital now…he'll die if I try to.  Please…please help…I…I don't want Todd to die."

            "…he will eventually die…" I say softly as I move to where my son now sits.

            "I…I know that….but please….not like this….he can't die like this."  He begins to nuzzle the hair on his friend's head which also had some crimson fluid—marking his face a red smear.

            Blinking a bit, I give a short nod as realization comes to play.  I understand Pepito.  You don't want him to die—not because he is your friend—but because he is special to you.  To fall in love with a human is hazardous for us.  I sigh as I think of my wife.  She will eventually die like everyone does, but I hope she enjoyed her stay here.  

Sighing, I place a hand on Todd's forehead.

"Father…?" Pepito looks up from where his head is.

"I'm afraid I can't make it painless but I can fix him up." I glance at his leg briefly. "That—however—will take time to heal."

"….but can't you heal everything…?" Pepito stared at me with sad eyes.

"I'm not a holy being."  I snort—far from it in fact—continuing. "The best I can do is stop the bleeding and close up some wounds." I state as what I utter comes into play.  The gash on his arms and legs soon disappear.  "However, the insides will need time to heal…that's Todd's job.  I can't do everything you know."

"Father…thank you…." I feel Pepito's weight against me as he wraps his arms around my waist. Surprised, I look down at him.  I don't think he's ever hugged me—without being forced.  

I glance back at Todd's body—his breathing coming back to normal puffs.  Well, Todd, you'll live.  I'm probably going to get into some trouble for saving his life.  Ah well…a child is a priceless thing to a parent.  So, I couldn't let Pepito be sad.  Hopefully…they will take that as a good excuse.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[14] I'm a teenager too…but I have to agree the majority of teens are very…bitchy at times.  ^_^;;

Yeah this chapter was super sappy!  I can't believe how Senor Diablo came out!  I'M SO SORRY!  FORGIVE ME!  He's soooo OOC!  But like one of my friends said (currently I can't remember who)  a child goes by different rules with a parent.  As in, Diablo-sama wouldn't do this for everyone…only Pepito.  Much like how in the **Squee books, he tries to get Squee to join the army in order to make Pepito happy.  Yup.**

BTW, about the people Diablo-sama is talking about.  Pretty much there are no real people higher than God and the Devil [Diablo-sama], but they do go on some terms.  Such as, they get along well if they follow certain rules.  If some of those rules are broken, it can cause lots of problems.  Kind of like, if Diablo-sama just had Pepito or Nny go on some killing spree—which they have—and not stop.  People would die—no shit—but it would also screw up the cosmic balance of things.  As in, Hell and Heaven might not be able to take THAT many souls at once.  Throw off the entire balance of things and hence…cause lots of problems for EVERYONE.

Kind of deep I know…but it was just something I had to explain.  Sorry again for how this chapter turned out! ~hides in a hole~


	17. Promises Kept

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XVII—Promises Kept**

-~-

A/N: For you who asked, I don't know how to do 2nd person view.  I hope you all weren't too flabbergasted on Chapter XVI; even I don't know what I was thinking.  Anyway, here is Nny's POV again…it will be kind of off…considering he got the crap kicked out of him just a few Chapter's ago.  He's yet to heal…heh…

**Nny****:  I hate you.**

I know. ~weep~ Enjoy!

Pairings: Nny/Squee, Pepito/Squee [one-sided]

Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, OOC, Gore [yup…some more]

Disclaimer: Jhonen is truly a force to recon with…even if I had somehow gotten rid of Happy Noodle Boy [a nice neighbor shot him for me!]…Wooble Head Boy took his place.  DOES THE MADNESS EVER END!?

-~-

            I lay against the wall—Meat had long since given me back control after Pepito had left.  I glance down at my body to check how much damage was done.  Wetness rolls down from my forehead where Pepito has grabbed my hair.  Sheesh.   I glance down at my scorched limbs.  Moving is definitely not an option right now.

            I'm not sure if I should be grateful to Pepito for loosing the control Meat had…considering…half my motor skills are shit now.

            The door from upstairs slams against the wall.  Raising my head slowly, I follow the sound of footsteps that move into the room that Squeegee was sleeping it before they move out of the room towards the basement stairs.

            Eh…robbers?  Sheesh…really…those vultures…

            With a steady hand, I reach into my pants' pocket to pull out a small switch blade.  Eh…might as well make stealing my shit hard on them.  

            The steps creaks echo through the hallway as the being walks down into the passage I reside in.  

            "I'm glad you're still alive."  I feel a smirk touch my lips as I recognize that voice.  "Most people would have died from the pain…though…you're not like most people."

            I turn my head in the general direction of his voice, and speak conversationally. "Hello, Pepito."

            "Don't you "Hello, Pepito" me!" I listen as his boots crack against the floor—walking towards my body.  "Todd almost died because of you!"

            "Hmm….true…." I mumble, none of my responses going through my brain before spilling out of my mouth.  "Tck…my head hurts."

            "You should get more than a bruised head." Pepito's shadow crosses in front of my vision.

            I watch as flames flow like water around his hands.  He looks at me with such loathing…one of the same looks I would give to my victims.

            "Eh..?  So you're going to kill me?"

            "I promised myself I would."  He states with a calm voice.

            "For what reason?"

            "Eh…?"  Then he growls, grabbing hold of my hair again—pulling me somewhat off the floor.  The pain is dulled from before—considering my body is still trying to do some damage control to my other limbs.  "Because of what you did to Todd!"

            Growling at such an accusation, I narrow my eyes at him—or give him a drowsy glare.  Staring at him with clear eyes, I open my mouth to speak my innocence. 

            "**I did nothing."**

            My head found itself slammed into the wall again—this time causing a dent into it.  All I can see through my blurred vision is Pepito's eyes burning with hatred.  

          "Nothing.  Nothing."  His voice has a cold ring to it as he gets closer to my face.  "What do you call maiming his arm?  Smashing his leg?"

            "Not….me…."  Brain definitely not functioning as it should.  

            "Eh…?!  Sloppy lie!" Again my skull slams into the concrete wall cutting into the soft tissue inside.

            Pepito began strangling me, finger digging deep into my neck.  I feel flames press into my flesh.  Stinging it until it cracks, allowing the veins inside to flow more blood onto the floor.  

Pepito seems really pissed.  Not sure how to tell him…the…truth.  Brain…shutting…down…I have to…explain.

            "…meat…."  The word passes across my bloodied lips. 

            "Meat?"  He stops before letting go of my neck—double over laughing.  "Becoming desperate eh!?"

            His laughter echoes through my ears.  Didn't think he was going to understand.  My attention soon turns towards the thing is Pepito's pocket.  Schmee?  Eh…what's he doing here?  Probably enjoying…my…pain.  Bastard…Teddy….

            I allow my eyes to slip shut with only Pepito's laughter as my comfort.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

~shrugs~ Not sure what is going on in this chapter either!  I just obey what the Rubber Pants™ tells me!  I'm sorry it came out so short!  I'm really ashamed of this chapter too!  Sheesh…what's with all these cliffhangers?!  I swear I'm not trying to do this!  I just run out of ideas.  If anyone has an idea of what should happen in the next chapter please feel free to put it in the review!  I might use it.  I'm becoming desperate!  That's all!  


	18. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION!**

**I'm sorry to announce I have Writer's Block!**

**I have no idea where I want to take this story!**

**I have no idea what should happen in the next chapter!**

**I'm begging you all to give me some ideas!!**

**I've seriously run dry…**

**This is because this story was supposed to be a One-Shot.**

**However, it soon became Multi-Chaptered…and I have no idea what to do!!**

**Please I'm begging you all to help me!!**

**THIS IS ONE OF JHONEN'S LATEST POWERS!!!**

**WRITER'S BLOCK IS THE WORST! **

**PLEASE HELP ME!?**

**For Squeegee's sake?!?******

**Thank you.**

**ATTENTION!!**


	19. Revelations

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XVIII—Revelations**

-~-

A/N: Thank you for all your suggestions!  I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short.  I am also suffering from a cold so…brain is kind of fuzzy.

Pairings: You know.

Genre: You know.

Disclaimer: Jhonen truly is a force to recon with…sending me Writer's Block. EVIL!

-~-

            My body hissed in pain as my eyes slowly opened.  A bed.  I was on a bed.  I moved to look around at my surrounding but a burning sensation soon followed.  Funny…I didn't think that when you died…you could still feel pain.   I moved my hand around the bed slowly—careful not to hurt myself anymore.  Schmee?  

            Suddenly panic started to set in, where was Schmee?!  I forced myself to lift my head up to look around the bed.  Nothing!  W-where was he?!  Panting, I almost pushed myself from the bed until I saw a shadow covering the doorway.

            "Calm down, Todd." The voice spoke different than when I first heard it.  Like the "person" really did care.  "My son went to get him."

            "….squee…."  Hell!?  I…I was in Hell?!

            Seeming to notice my suddenly fear, he waved a clawed hand my way.  "No, you're very much alive."

            "Wh…where am…I??"

            "Oh…this is Pepito's room.  He brought you after your…hm…brush with death."

            That's right.  Nny.  Nny had…had…tried to kill him.  Why?  For what purpose?  Maybe…

            "Umm…Mr. Satan..?" I look at him as he slitters into the room to sit on the bed.

            "Please don't call me that." He shakes his head left than right—I fear one of those horns are going to cut into me.  "Senor Diablo, please."

            "Mr. Diablo…" I pause to glance at my hands for a second—embarrassed.  There were no wounds.  I…I hadn't noticed 'til now.

            "Ah…" He waves his hand over my form. "You'll live."

            "But…how…?" I continue to look at my hands as if they were never there to begin with.

            "Just be happy you knew Pepito." He gives a nod before continuing. "You alright past that?"

            "….yes…." 

            "Mmhmm…" 

            "Do…do you know…why Nny…attacked me?" 

            "Unfortunately, no," His horned head motions towards the door, "There are many people that die each day.  To know how they die is good enough.  The reason doesn't matter as much as the how."

            "…oh…" Looking around—still feeling self-conscious without Schmee—I blink at Pepito's walls.  Somehow, I wasn't too surprised to see posters of Mr. Diablo on them.  Or at least renditions of what people thought he looked like.  "Why are you worried about me?"

            "I'm not." 

            "Then….?" I spare a glance at my throbbing arm.

            "Pepito would be heartbroken if I let you die," He gave a loud huffing noise, "Having a heartbroken demon as a son isn't exactly smart."

            "Why's that?"

            "He is going to take over Hell soon…" I give a sharp gasp which sent fire through my body but it was surprising neither the less.  "Oh?  Didn't you know?  When he reaches a certain age I'm going to hand it over to him.  To give it to him while he's mourning would be stupid and dangerous.  Sure, he doesn't have to do much but watch the souls damn themselves, but he might feel obligated to make them happy.  It's Hell, Todd, I'd rather not have its reputation ripped so badly."

            "….is that the only reason…?"

            "No, it's the second." His pupil-less eyes turn towards me.  It almost makes me wonder if he could see into my soul—as I've heard the Devil could.  "He is still my son."

            "…I don't understand…"

            "I didn't think you would, considering the Casils," he mumbled a bit. "But you see, I can't have my son unhappy.  It's hard to explain."

            I feel some tears threaten to fall.  If Satan has better parenting skills than mine did…kind of makes you feel….invalid.  He really was a nice guy…er…demon.  I laugh at my lame joke spoken in my head.  It's a harsh laugh—considering I haven't laughed in so long.  I don't remember a time that I did.  Mr. Diablo looks at me strangely before asking me a question I never thought he would.

            "If I asked politely…would you consider being with my son?"

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP!  I sorta got out of my Writer's Block!  I hope this chapter didn't disappoint everyone!  I'm going to stick with these people until I can think of what to happen with Nny and Pepito.  I'm sorry!  ~hides in a hole~


	20. Death and Rebirth

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XIX—Death and Rebirth**

-~-

A/N: I made a little bet with **Kurumi-sempai. If people review for her so she'll write more chapters, I'll make my chapters longer. Also, there may be some lemony goodness in them!  Please review her!  If you don't, I won't write! Ohohoho!  I really am no good at lemons though I've written a few.  [Don't read them]  Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to ****Evangelion! Ohoho!  Yup, I have the movie and it's fairly interesting.  Guess what happens in this one?  I've decided to have it centered on Nny and Pepito and I promised to make it longer.  However, ****Kurumi-sempai has to keep up her end of the deal. Oho!**

[You already know what happens in between this…shall we just skip to the disclaimer?]

Disclaimer: I have beaten back Jhonen-sama's Writer's Block with fanfics! Fear me!

-~-

            Pepito's laughter filled the small hallway.  Echoing until it flowed through the basement's levels, scaring the rest of the living "residents" to death.

            "I know I can't kill you[15]," he began—knowing very well that Nny couldn't hear him anymore, "but…it makes _me feel better."_

            Slamming his foot into Nny's chest, it snapped the other to attention very quickly.  More blood pooled onto the floor near Pepito's boots as Nny coughed onto the floor. 

            "…you….meat…not…."

            "You should speak up, 'Nny.'" A hand soon was wrapped around the fallen's neck, "or you'll just get beat up."

            _STOP!_

_            A loud scream filled Pepito's ears—making him drop the target of his anger.  The screech echoed through his mind's wall, shaking him to no end._

            "…who…?" The Anti-Christ lifted his head to look around for the form of who called to him. "Who's there?"

            _Who do you think? Cynicism wrapped around each word._

_            "….Nny…?" He glanced at the body with great curiosity.  The voice sounded so much like Nny's[16].  _

            _Yes and no.  I can't let you kill him._

_            Pepito growled aimed at no one in particular.  ****__How dare someone try to tell me what do to!  "And why is that?"_

            _Self preservation.__  That…and that Squee-kid would hate you._

_            "…hate…?"_

            _That brat loves Nny.  If you were to kill him, he would hate you, wouldn't he?_

_            "…but Nny—!" Pepito began then stopped.  Who was he arguing with?  This was getting ridiculous._

            _But Nny what?  Still…I doubt that brat would want Nny to die.  He's such a sweet child.  He never wants anyone to feel pain.  Such a nice…_

_            "SHUT UP!"  Looking around, he began just trembling.  With hatred or apprehension, Pepito wasn't sure. "Shut up, shut up!"_

            _It's true.  He'll hate you when he finds out.  No matter what lie you tell yourself, he'll hate you…and you know it._

_            "No…no he won't."_

            _Of course not.__  Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it.  However, killing Nny has more cons than pros if you ask me._

_            "I'm not asking you." Through grit teeth, Pepito moved back to Nny's body._

            _It will unmake existence._

_            "So?"  He moved to grab hold of Nny's neck again. "Father or God will just have to restart it with a different waste lock."_

            _They have one in mind, yes.  Do you want to know who it is?_

_            "Like I care." He moved to end the offender's life—by snapping his neck._

            _I think you know him…I believe Squee will be the one to take Nny's place._

_            Freezing, he glanced down at the unconscious body. "W..what did you say?!"_

            _Squee__ is going to take his place.  He's a waste-lock himself.  Well…going to be.  How ironic, huh?  The fates sure have some messed up humor._

_            "…lies…" he spoke, more to himself than to the "voice."_

            _Maybe!  I want to live you know, but, do you want to risk it?_

_            "...shut up…"_

            _No.  I want to live thanks.  _

_            "So you'll say anything you can to survive?" A smirk touched the demon's face._

            _Yes and no.  I'm speaking the truth here.  I'm not like Mr. Eff and Psycho-doughboy.  I like telling the truth…it's so much more…screwed up than a lie can ever be._

_            "Mr. Eff…?  Doughboy…?"_

            _Invalids.__  Don't worry about them.  What matters now is are you going to carry out your revenge?  Despite the consequences._

_            "….like what…?"  ****__Why am I listening to this voice?  Why haven't I killed him…?  Why…?_

****

**_Haven't you been listening?  The unmaking of existence.  Is that a good enough one for you?  Oh wait…of course it isn't.  You only worry about that boy.  Well, let's center on him then shall we?  He's the making of the next waste-lock.  However, since Nny's been alive, he can't take up the position.  You should be happy about that.  But…with Nny's death…so comes into his new role in the world…until a new one is born.  Of course, there is always the fact he'll hate you for killing Nny.  Didn't he tell you he would rather die than leave Nny?_**

_            "…how do you…?"_

            _Know about that?  I heard it.  We heard it.  So what are you going to do, Oh Anti-Christ?  Still going through with it?  Still going to kill the object of your affection's love?  Still going to try to act like a self-righteous angel?  Oh wait…you're not an angel.  My mistake.  You're a demon.  An ugly, decrypted demon.  No wonder Squee couldn't love you._

_            "…shut up…."  Pepito let Nny's neck slip out of his hands again as he moved them to his ears—trying to block out the mind's voice._

            But the voice continued pitilessly as if it didn't hear him.  _No wonder he could never accept your affections.  You are the son of the devil.  Sure, Nny isn't any better.  But he's still a step up from a demon?  Isn't he?_

_            "…shut up!"  The voice of the once proud demon had lost its confidence._

_            So you agree.  He will never be able to take you as his love.  And if you kill him, he will hate you.  Such a sad life.  Never to be loved by the one you care for most.  Hurts…doesn't it?  Poor demon._

_            This time, Pepito gave no answer.  His hands firmly against his ears, trying to block out the mocking voice.  He could handle anything.  Anything!  At least…that's what he thought.  This…this voice knew.  It __knew.   ****__How…?  How does it…know…?_

****

**_You can't ignore me.  I'm here._**

_            **Where…?**_

****

**_Haven't you guessed it?  Hasn't it dawned on you?  No…you've never been very smart.  No wonder Squee can't stand you…_**

_            **Shut up about that.**_

****

**_Why?  It's the truth isn't it?  You know it is._**

_            **No!  No it…it isn't!**_

****

**_How are you so sure?  How do you know?_**

_            **………….I don't….**_

****

**_So, how do you know you're right?_**

_            **I don't.**_

****

**_How do you know Squee will care for you after you kill his beloved?_**

_            **….I don't…**_

****

**_Poor thing.__  Why don't you just kill yourself?  Oh!  You can't.  Being immortal must be so hard.  Unable to take yourself away from the pain of this world.  But knowing you, you will probably take it to the next even if you could._**

_            **…why are you doing this…?**_

****

**_Like I said before, self-preservation._**

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

Wow this is so long! O_O I'm so surprised it came out this long.  I was losing ideas around the middle, but suddenly it came to me.  Sorry that Pepito is so OOC.  If you haven't guessed who's talking to him, it's Meat. ^_^ OoO I gave it away.  Bad Ruri!  Please tell me you enjoyed it! ~hides~

[15] Nny is technically already dead. O_o;; So you can't kill him again.  That and like Meat said, if he died the world would be undone. ^^;;

[16]  When Nny came back from being …well dead…he heard Reverend Meat's voice, and he said it sounded so much like his own.  That's where that comes from.


	21. Devil's Oath

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XX—Devil's Oath**

-~-

A/N: Almost forgot to mention…I'm not sure what should happen with Pepito at the current moment so I'm flipping back to Diablo-sama and Squeegee.  Please don't get mad!

Disclaimers: Jhonen has shot me in the head [ya all happy?].  However, Senor Diablo sent be back here…seems I have to finish the fic…then I get to rot.  Oh boy…I'll get right on that. ^^;;

-~-

            I feel my eyes widen a fraction more than they should.

            "W-what…?" 

            "It has its perks you know." He waved his clawed hand around in circles to emphasize.  "Immortality, money….you know…things _humans want."_

            "But…why…?"

            "It will make Pepito happy." 

            I can't believe he is taking this so calmly. "Umm…what about Nny?"

            "What about him?" His head got closer as the golden orbs glowed with new ferocity.

            "Uh…" I began to squirm under his look.  I was used to people giving me "that look", but I wasn't used to Satan looking like that. "I mean…I don't feel for Pepito…that way.."

            Senor Diablo didn't answer right away, just had his hands underneath his chin looking at me intently.  As if trying to see if I was for real.  I was giving up what many people would die for.  To live forever…more money than anyone would want…even perhaps happiness.  But it would be empty because I didn't love him, and I couldn't use Pepito like that.  He was my only friend after all.

            "Well, that's that then." He said finally, giving a short nod.

            Shock was written all over my face as I stared at Senor Diablo.  He wasn't going to kill me?  Send me to Hell?!  W-what was with this guy?  

            Obviously seeing the stunned expression forever imprinted on my face, he began to explain in a melodramatic type voice.

            "I can only tempt, to force you to join isn't really my style.  That's more of **his[17]," he gave a sharp upward motion with his thumb. "If you don't want to be with Pepito, that's alright.  Not sure if he will see it the same way but—"**

            A loud cry stopped Satan's[18] speech as we both heard the door of the front house open.  Without saying a word, Senor Diablo pushed himself off the bed and into the hallway.  

"PEPITO!?"

I've never heard him sound so horrified.  What was going on?!  Moving to get out of bed to see, my body just screamed in protest.  

"Pepito?!" I allow my voice to carry my worry. "Are you alright?  Mr. Diablo…?"

Noises of shuffled feet against wood are my answers as I listen to Senor Diablo give a surprised noise—another first I suppose.  Soon a silhouette cover the doorway to Pepito's room.

"Todd." He breathes out.

I blink a few times to try to understand why he sounds so relieved.  Didn't he know I would be alright?  Sure…my bones still need to mend but I'll still be alright.

"Yes…?"  I glance at his form as he moves in.  He's covered with blood and it had splattered on a brown fuzzball that…Schmee! 

Noticing the happiness—which is probably radiating from my body, he hands me Schmee with a little hesitation.

"Thank you, Pepito!" I hug him—trying to ignore the bloodstains—acting like a hyperactive child.

He gives a short nod against me, then pushes me back.  My clothing—though was bloodstained before—had renewed red blotches on them.  Pepito moves to help brush some of the dried liquid off.  However, I really don't notice as I hug Schmee close.

_You should look out._

"I didn't think you were going to speak to me."  Glancing at me, I suppose Pepito noticed I was looking at the teddy bear in my arms and so ignored me—merely watching my conversation.

_You should look out.   Schmee repeated himself with hasty warning._

"Why?"  I smile softly.  I've missed this chats—no matter how morbid they were.

_He has the sickness in him._

"Sickness?  Who…?"

_……Pepito…_

"What?!" I turn my gaze to Pepito with a questioning stare—as he returns mine with a stolid one.  "Pepito…?"

"…yes…?"

I look at his form again—curiosity flowing into me.  "Why are you…all…" I search for the word, but cannot find one.

"Bloody?" He helps but the expression doesn't change. "I went over the Nny's house.  I was still very mad at him…"

"Oh Pepito!" I cover my mouth—stunned.  

"Don't worry I didn't hurt him."  A smile almost crosses his features.  "I can't hurt him…"

"…why…?"

"Because he's a waste-lock." Senor Diablo's voice finishes.  I turn my gaze away from Pepito's to his father who had probably been listening to the conversation the entire time.

"Waste-lock?"

"Which means….I can't kill him….but that also means…you cannot be with him." An insane look almost comes over the young Anti-Christ.  "Isn't that wonderful?  We can be together now."

"Pepito…" I'm not sure who said it first—myself or Pepito's father.  

"Who told you this?" Senor Diablo asking the question I could not.

"Meat did."

"…Meat…?" 

"But…he said you cannot love me…" Sadness begins to cross his features, blocking out the insanity, as he looks at me with tearing eyes. "You cannot, can you…?"

"I'm sorry Pepito."

"Then…there is nothing I can do…." His shoulders slump.  

I let out a sigh of relief as does Diablo does.

"However," I blink a few times at this. "If I cannot have you…I don't believe it is fair…that Nny should."

"What…?"

_Todd, look out!_

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!  Thanks a bunch to those who yelled at those Flamers! ~hugs and gives candies shaped as Nny to them~

[17] Sorry. I am a Christian!  Don't get me wrong!  This kinda goes with those psycho religious fanatics.  Forgive me.

[18] I rename Senor Diablo a few times, because I don't know what to call him when I'm doing someone else's POV.  Hope I didn't confuse you!!


	22. ATTENTION PART II

**ATTENTION!**

**School has begun!**

**Which means…all my creativity has gone down the tube!******

**I will probably only update during the weekends or if I don't have homework!**

**I apologize to everyone who is curious what happens to Squee and such.**

**I actually have some scenarios that I wish to use but I'm not sure which one.**

**I also feel like I'm repeating myself and that just annoys the hell out of me!**

**I hope you all aren't too mad at me and will stay with me until I finish this story!**

**Thank you very much! **

**~hands everyone a cookie~**

**Now I must go off to work on the slavery known as homework.  **

**ATTENTION!!**


	23. Of Flesh and Blood

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XXI—Of Flesh and Blood**

-~-

A/N: Sorry for the wait! This is again from Senor Diablo's POV.  I really don't know what to call him if he isn't.  Sorry!

Disclaimers: ^_^ I live! My creativity is back!  Ha! Jhonen you cannot defeat Ruri! ~shot in the head~ …Goddamn you. X_x;;

-~-

            I allow a hand to wrap around /Pepito's/ throat.  He turns to look at me with such surprise as does young Todd Casil.

            "I doubt Pepito would be pleased to see you doing that." I say in a calm, matter-of-factly way.

            "Father…?" His eyes grow wide with confusion.

            "Really, I didn't think you got out." I shake my head a few times—making sure the young demon is in check. "I must be getting on in years."

            "M-Mr. Diablo?" Ah Todd. Such a sweet kid.  I can see why Pepito likes him so much.

            "Yes, Todd?"

            "…nothing…" I suppose he thinks this a family matter…or thinks I like him…whatever.

            "Don't take this personally," I say calmly, "I have no feelings to wish to protect you Todd."

            The youth in my hand begins to squirm.  How rude.  Really, young people these days—a small blaze of fire should shut him up for awhile.  With a pain whine, he stops struggling.

            "…Pepito?"

            "I don't like him being used for _him."  I growl towards the other body. "Really, wasn't dying once enough for you?"_

            "Father…I have no idea…"

            I allow my eyes to change from their mellow gold color to a deep red. "Repeat that to me again."

            "Se-Senor Diablo…"  I hear a sharp gasp come from the bed.  Young Todd should be surprised.  This voice sounds nothing like my Pepito.  It is more darkly squeaky—sounding more like Mr. Johnny's if he were being strangled.

            "Much better." I tighten my grip a bit—but not enough to cause my son's body too much harm. "Now, how did you get out of Hell?"

            "Uh…" I watch as _he moves Pepito's eyes left than right. "I hitched a ride on Johnny."_

            "Hmm…could you get out of Pepito." I give a cool grin. "I really would dislike having to tear you out of there myself.  So very painful."

            "Y-yes it is." He quivers quietly before a dark glow surrounded the area Pepito's body is in.

            Falling face first onto the floor was rather short man—hardly taller than Young Todd—with fading-raven hair scattered over his head.  Scars were against his pupil-less eyes that moved upwards on his face—though hardly noticeable.  Really, if anyone didn't know better, he looked like a harmless salesman in some casual dress.

            Pepito shakes his head a few times as he moves backwards—trying to clear his vision.  Glancing around, I suppose he is more surprised to see he is back home rather than at Mr. Johnny's house.

            "Reverend," I smile calmly. "Isn't that what you are calling yourself now?"

            "Huh?" Pepito turns and stares at the short man. "YOU!"

            I calmly hold my hand out to stop Pepito's advances. "Now, now Pepito.  You really can't kill him."

            I watch as he gives me a low pout. "Why not?!"

            "Bad manners." I smile again…oh my, Pepito looks like he is going to kill **me now.**

            Pepito glares at the short "reverend" than moves his gaze towards Young Todd.  Poor kid.  He looks traumatized.  Probably the first time he's seen someone come out of another's head.  Oh well…can't help what's already been done.

            "Senor Diablo! If I had known it was your son…"

            "Oh, but you did know he was my son." I click my tongue in annoyance.  How I hate liars.  

            "Diablo-sir!  I truly had no idea!"  He looks frantic while Pepito looks like he's going to tear his face off.  Really, where did Pepito learn his manners?

            "Excuse me," Ah, Young Todd Casil.  I completely forgot about him.  

            "Yes?"  I turn my attention towards the fearful ball on the bed.

            "Who…who is that?" He gave a short point towards the man before him.

            "Ah…how rude of me." I sigh—now where are **my manners? "I do believe you know him as Reverend Meat."**

            "…meat…" Pepito looks shocked as he stared at the man with renewed hatred.

            Perhaps, I should have kept my mouth shut…but it's more fun this way.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

I'm so happy you all waited for me!  I'm sorry! I'll try to update more.  I'm running out of ideas.  Anyone have any?  Thank you.


	24. Wake Up Call

Jackals in the Night:

Chapter XXII—Wake Up Call

-~-

A/N:  This is going back to Nny.  For those I've confused in my other chapter.  I will explain about Meat later.  I'm worried if Nny's alive—still..

Disclaimers: HA YOU MISSED JHONEN! ~dances around~

-~-

            My eyes focus on the wall ahead of me.  Am I still alive?  Or…am I dead?   I'm surprised I can think this well…considering what Pepito did.  Sheesh.  That kid has such a temper.  Who would have thought?  

            "Are you happy, Meat?"  I ask politely to the voice.  "He nearly killed us thanks to you."

            Silence.  

            I blink a few times.  

            "Meat?"

            Nothing.

            It was very unsetting to say the least.  I raise my hand to my face and draw it back to find…nothing!  No blood.  Not even a drop of red.

            This is a new development I must say.  Quite surprising really.  Maybe I am dead.  What a bother that was.  I probably will be sent back soon.  Oh well.

            "Actually, it's my doing." A surly voice answered my musing.

            I turn my head to be greeted by the same face I was welcomed to Hell with.

            "Hello, Mr. Devil." I give a short wave—wincing a bit at the pain. 

            He gives a sigh.  "Is that really all you can say?"

            "…yes?"

            "Aren't you curious about anything?"

            "…Where's your son?"  I venture.

            "Looking after Young Todd Casil and after a certain Reverend."  He grumbles a bit.  "I came to find you bleeding to death.  I couldn't have that because I have a few questions for you that Meat could not answer."

            "Squee?!"  I blink a few times—worried.  

            "He's alright.  Healing nicely…few mental traumas to last a lifetime, but alright."

            "That's good."

            "I suppose it is."  He claps his hands together. "Shall we start with questioning?"

            "If you want…but I frankly want to rest for awhile."

            "Understandable."  A grin crosses his face. "My son does have a nasty temper."

            "…no kidding."  I sit up, swinging my legs a bit before standing.  "Did a nice job Mr. Devil." I motion towards my healed body.

            "I'm glad." He watches me move down the hallway.  "Where are you going?"

            "27/4 to get a Brain Freezy."  I shrug—wincing again.  "Then I'm off to visit Squeegee.  Want to come along?"

            He sighs before changing into a more humanoid form.  "I suppose I have no real choice in the matter.  And I'm sure once you hear what has happened…you would like a…word with the aged reverend too."

            I give a nod before hopping up the stairs.  I roll over the words Mr. Devil said.  Why would I want to talk to a reverend? 

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

Sorry…I know this is probably even more confusing.  Don't worry!  I'll try to explain it all in the next chapter!


	25. Satan and The Maniac

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XXIII—Satan and The Maniac**

-~-

A/N: Have I lost all of my readers?!  How sad…perhaps I won't update until I get more reviews.  That's all.  ^^;; I feel so unloved. BTW, does the title sound like some movie?

Disclaimer:  Jhonen has yet to beat me down!!  He's currently chasing Kurumi-sempai around with a …very sharp object. ~sweatdrop~  Oh well…Sempai!  ~tosses her Vopaul Blade (_American McGee's Alice)~  Fight fire with fire I suppose!_

-~-

            I followed after Nny in my human form.  It was almost light out [19] anyways.  How droll, I have to stop my schedule for _him.  Ah well…I give myself a vacation.  Why thank you, Me.  You're welcome._

            …..  I've been spending too much time around these homicidal maniacs….

            "So, Mr. Devil," Johnny continued walking ahead towards the 24/7.  "Why are you up here?"

            I blink a few times.  How can he be so calm when he was almost killed?  I sigh loudly.  Oh well…this is coming from a man who shot himself in the head, disemboweled a whole restaurant with a spork, and did other unspeakable things with salad thongs.  This is probably just a walk in the park for him.

            "I reside up here."  I give a wave of my hand towards the street around.  "I have to keep getting souls for Hell, you know."

            "Why would you want that?"  

            "To keep the balance."  I reply and watch ahead as the 24/7 comes into view.

            Mr. Johnny looked as if he was going to ask about "the balance," but when the store was in plain sight, he soon took off seeming to forget my presence—yelling something about "cherry brainfreezies."  

            I soon enter the store to see Johnny happily trying to get some slush out of the machine.  Some soon pours into the cup he has and the young man starts making noises of contentment.

            I had thought they turned these machines off at 2am, but then…what Johnny did to the last person who turned it off too early…I can see why they keep them on all the time.

            Glancing around the store, I see the normal druggies and the completely drunk sitting in booths making fun of everyone who they think looks stupid.  Really, how immature.  

I'm glad Pepito has more manners…when he isn't trying to kill someone.

While passing a table of three seemingly-stoned people, one of them grabs my coat tail.

            "Hey…aren't you that survey guy [20]?" One of the stoned men asked.

            "Survey guy?" I raise an eyebrow and politely reply, "No, I don't believe so."

            "Wait, duuuuude, didn't he die?" His friend poked the first with an index finger. Oh please, let Heaven have these retards.

            "No way, dude.  He's right here, isn't he?"

            "Didn't I just say—" I begin but it seems they don't hear me.

            "Maybe it's his ghost, dude.  Like in that movie…with the friendliest ghost..."

            "**Casper?" I help out.  Though I don't think I want to be considered the same as that wussy ghost.  In fact, it's almost humorous to think someone would compare me to it.**

            "See, he admits it."

            I feel annoyance creeping up on me.  I can almost guess how these retards die—accidental overdose.  Idiots.

            "Come on, Mr. Devil." Johnny appears out of no where, holding two of those horrible slush-like drinks. "We have to go to see Squeegee."  As if I was the one to think of coming to 24/7.

            "Devil?" Stoner#1 looks around. "Where?"

            "Dude, he's everywhere.  He's spooky." Stoner#2 replies.

            "Yeah, really spooky."

            "Look like you have some fans," Johnny has amusement in his voice.  At least, _he's enjoying himself._

            "Hey look, it's that faggot from before." The last one looks at Johnny.

            "Oh right!" Stoner#1 commented. "We're going to beat you down, you…uh…"

            "Faggot?" The second helped out.

            "Yeah!"

            "Johnny, I'm going to wait outside now." I comment quickly.  

            As much as I love blood and gore, I would rather not get my new white suit stained.  Johnny doesn't seem to notice, but he does hand me the brainfreezies.  Uh…thanks?  

            I move out the door and turn to see Johnny holding a plastic knife at the stoners.  Oh well…either I or him would kill those idiots.  Waste of skin those three.

            I do hope he hurries up.  Who knows what Pepito is going to do to Reverend.  Or Squee for that matter.  

Teenagers.  I sigh again as a loud fluid sound smacks against one of the windows in 24/7.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[19] Anyone else curious why it is **_still night-time?  Yeah…me too._**

[20]  If you have seen **Squee's**** Wonderful Big Giant Book of Horrors, you'll see Senor Diablo look a lot like that survey guy in ****JTHM#1..er…before Nny killed him.**


	26. Away with Emotions, Away with Fear

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XXIV—Away with Emotions, Away with Fear**

**-~-**

I've been leading you all too long!  It's time to end this fic!  Really it is!  Not in this chapter, maybe in the next or so.  Which reminds me, I got this title because it reminded me much of Meat.  Yeah…I think Nny said something like he didn't want to feel to Meat and he would ignore it…something like that…yeah…That's all.

Disclaimer: Senor Diablo says it's time.  Jhonen says it's time.  I suppose it's time??  (Psst…does anyone know what time it is?)

-~-

            Pepito laid his head against Squee's forehead.  Meat had been gagged and shoved into a corner—if he so moved Pepito shot a warning fireball in his direction.  Right now he only wanted to comfort his Special person.  

            Though all the excitement, Squee had fallen sound asleep somehow, leaving Pepito to guard his dreams.

            He stared at his face, completely content in staying like this forever.   His messy raven hair fell onto his face, framing it in a halo of black.  Squee never was exposed to the sun as much as one would like which gave his skin a very pallid color.  His long lashes hid behind them colors of the earth that shimmer when he was happy and rained when he was sad.  Feminine yet still holding enough muscular looks to pull off being a boy, Pepito thought he was beautiful while others would have scoffed. 

 This was love he was sure.  It twisted his heart in knots when he saw Squee smile at someone other than him.  It covered him with a warm feeling when his affection laid a hand on his shoulder—or even was in the same room.  

"Todd." Pepito's throat cracked at the word as his lips touch the one below.

A sigh of happiness escaped from Squee as Pepito pulled away from him. 

"Nny…"

Pepito jerked as if being struck with something holy[21].  He was glad to see that Squee was still asleep, but his heart had broken with that one syllable.  

Muffled chuckling was heard in the far corner.  Pepito turned his gaze towards 

Meat who was laughing at the scene.

            "What are you laughing at?!" Pepito's eyes flamed with anger.  

            Merriment just glimmered in the round man's face.  Growling, Pepito raised his hand to send him back to the fiery pits below.

            "I no longer care what Father told me to do," He glanced toward Squee with a pained expression.  "It doesn't matter anymore."

            Fear replaced the merriment as he moved towards the door and out of harm's way.

However, he would not get the chance as two familiar shadows filled the room.

            "Squeegee!" A cheerful, yet smooth voice called.

            Nny ran towards the bed staring at the now awakened Squee.  Squee looked at him with great caution, but still allowed the maniac—who was covered with blood—to sit on the bed.

            "Pepito…" Senor Diablo's voice cut into any thoughts that the young demon would had as they both watched the happy pair.

            "…yes…Father?"

            "I have enough information now," He spoke with great sincerity.  "You can kill him now."

            "Kill?" Squee looked past Nny for a moment towards the Ruler of Hell.

            "Meat." He pointed towards the cowering man in the corner.

            "B-but why…?"

            "Meat?  No, no, Meat's a voice in my head." Johnny countered.

            "Not really," Senor Diablo spoke again moving towards the shuddering form in the corner. "I would rather explain when he's dead.  I wouldn't want to have to track him down again.

            "Do you want me to kill him, Pepito…or do you want to?"

            "I do." 

            Pepito took the chubby man's neck into his hand, lifting him off the ground a bit.  All but Diablo were looking in either confusion or fear.

            "Pepito…" Squee's voice fell on deaf ears as a sickening crack was heard.

            A loud thump fell on the floor that soon disappeared into ash.

            "Don't die again Nny," Pepito said calmly as Squee cried out softly.  "I don't want to deal with _him again."_

-TBC-

C&C are welcome.

[21] Demons/devils/etc are highly harmed when touched by anything holy.  In fact, it can even kill some of them.


	27. Happily Ever After?

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XXV-Happily Ever After?******

-~-

Finishing!  Isn't it sad?  But don't worry I'm starting a sequel called: **Forever Damned.  Perhaps that's what I'll call it.  Only a few people know what happens in it.  Make that only one person.  And she better not tell. ~evil gleam in eyes~**

Disclaimer: "It's time," said Jhonen as he handed me the keyboard. "It's time to finish this fic before I kill you."

-~-

            "Meat," Diablo waved a hand in front of the ash, "was a damned soul from Hell.  Nothing special really…he just hitched a ride on you to get out."

            "…ah…" There wasn't any intelligent answer to be given.  Pepito had none and Squee was still in shock.

            "Now, Johnny, I need you to sign some papers," He glanced at his son more than at the homicidal maniac.  "I hope you don't mind."

            Shrugging, he stood up walked over to Senor Diablo, before turning towards the form on the bed. "You'll be okay Squee?"

            "…I'll be okay, Johnny."

            Giving a smile, he followed Diablo out of the room.

            The sunlight beat against the closed curtains-trying to tell the two boys of dawn, but neither cared.  Squee was too worried about everything and Pepito…was deep in thought-debating if he should kill his father for such a blatant lie.

            Johnny didn't have to sign any papers.  As long as the soul was sent back to Hell there was no problem._  Father just wants me to…be with Todd a little longer.  It's nice, but **embarrassing!**_

_            "T-Todd…"_

            "Yes, Pepito?" Squee turned towards the young demon, shaken out of his thoughts.

            "Todd…I…" Pepito looked towards the still lighted hallway, ending lamely. "What are you going to do now?"  

           "I don't know." He put a lone finger onto his chin.  "With Meat gone…there shouldn't be anymore trouble for Johnny, that's good."

            "….yes….yes it is."

            "I really haven't thought of it…" He smiled cheerfully. "I'm just happy I'm still alive.  Johnny told me about Heaven once; so, I don't really want to go there."

            "..oh…?"

            "Yeah, he said that everyone just sat in chairs gazing off into nothing."  Squee shook his head.  "I don't think I would like that very much.  Besides, I don't know if I'm really a good person anyway."

            "You are!"

            "Huh?" He was almost as surprised as Pepito was at his outburst.

            "You…you are a good person." Pepito nodded a few times, feeling more like his ten year old self.

            "Thanks, Pepito!" He smiled again. "That really means a lot coming from you, I think."

            "You're welcome, Todd."  He couldn't do this.  Squee was still that ten-year-old boy he met at school.  Squee had grown up—that was obvious—but he hasn't grown up mentally.  

            A sad smile graced Pepito's lips. _Todd still believes in "happily ever after."  Doubt if I ever did.  Even back then._

_            "Pepito, what's wrong?" A worried voice caught his attention._

            "Huh?"

            "You…you look so sad.  I don't like to see you like that."  He paused.  "Then again I don't like to see you mad either."

            "I'm sorry.  I'll try not to be either, okay?"

            Squee hopped out of bed [22] and smiled up at Pepito. "Okay!" 

            "Todd, I think you should go live with Nny." Pepito allowed the sentence to come out of his mouth like a flood.

            "…w-what?"

            "You should." He tried not to sound like he was dying—which was hard. "You still love him don't you?"

            "…I thi—yes." 

            "See?" Pepito patted Squee's head. "Then, you should be with him, yes?"

            "Yes, I suppose so." He hugged Pepito around the waist. "You don't mind?"

            "…no…" He nuzzled the black hair beneath him. "You'll be happy this way, right?"

            "I think so."  He gazed up at the red and violet eyes. "But will you?  Because if you aren't…I'll stay with you."

            It was a blow to his side to have Squee looking like that.  He opened his mouth to give his reply.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

Ain't I a stinker!?

[22] ^^;; I seriously lost count how many there are…I think 22 is the next, anyways.  I didn't want Squee to be completely in bed all the time.  TIME TO GET UP SQUEE!


	28. The End?

**Jackals in the Night:**

**Chapter XXVI—The End?**

**-~-**

A/N: Yup, it's time to finish this.  I've been wasting a lot of my time.  Anyways, I'm going to start the sequel soon so just wait for that. @.@;; Yes I am cruel. P.S. I'm ending this with Pepito's POV.  XD

Disclaimer: …Jhonen is truly an evil mastermind.  Making me finish this fic….how cruel!

-~-

            "No." It hurt to utter these words, yes, but they had to be said.  I couldn't let myself be selfish.  Melodramatic, yes, but it felt like the right thing to do.

            "A-Are you sure?" His eyes wobble slightly as he stares up.

            "…yes, yes Todd I'm sure…" _Sure that I'll somehow live to regret this. I put on a brave smile for him though._

            "Okay, Pepito!" Todd's hug becomes tighter as he grips onto me.

            There is some clearing of the throat near the doorway; I turn to greet my father and Johnny.  

            Johnny looks somewhat shocked, but also amused.  Father is just father, but with a smirk dotting his lips.  How I want to hurt him.

            I push myself away from Todd, feeling a soft glow touch my face.  I'm hoping it is the sunlight and not that I'm blushing.  Todd makes a startled sound, but does nothing more.

            "Well, Pepito," Father sounds so amused, "is everything in order here?"

            "I should ask you the same thing." I mumble through clenched teeth.

            "Oh, yes, everything's fine," He smiles cheerfully, "Eh, Johnny?"

            "Yes." He leans against one of the walls, either bored or enjoying the show.  I'm not sure which.

            "That's good." Todd finally decides to join the conversation.  I suppose being ignored by his parents for so long; he isn't used to talking to people.

            "Is it?" Johnny looks towards Father, "I really don't know."

            "I...I think it is, Nny." Todd stammers a bit.

            "I do as well," Father states, "No more crowding for Hell for awhile."

            "You sure about that?"

            "Not really, wishful thinking I suppose."

           I remain quiet through their "normal" conversation.  I'm abashed at how they can act so calm at a time like this.  Sure, Todd is moving a bit like a cornered animal, but I guess that's nothing too new.

            "So, Squee," Johnny turns his attention to the shivering form known as Todd, "what are you going to do now?"

            "I…I don't know." He glances towards me then back to Johnny. "I really don't know.  I have no where left to go, and I'm not sure what I can do now…"

            "That is a problem," Father butts in.

            "Poor Squeegee."

            "I suppose." I hear myself mumble as the eyes turn towards me. "I mean...it is sad…"

            "B-But I'll make it." He gives a sharp nod. "I'm sure of it."

            "Oh? What are you going to do then?" Father remarks, giving him one of his patent 'death looks.'

            "…I guess…find a job?" 

            "Hmm…that's reasonable…but living quarters?"

            "Oh! He's already living with me, Mr. Devil.  No worries."

            Shock engraves itself on Todd's face.  I suppose he didn't believe Johnny still wished for him to live with him.  I'm also sure…he's never had anyone talk to him this much except for myself.

            Johnny is a nice guy, sure, but has very…shall we say poor people skills?

            "…really…?"

            "Of course, Squeegee."

            "…oh…"

            "Then I suppose it is settled," Father has that directed towards everyone, but is looking at me.  As if he's saying:  _Aren't you going to do anything?_

            "Yes," I strengthen my voice. "It is settled.  Todd will be with Johnny."

            "Is that really alright Nny?" Todd looks at Johnny intently.

            "Yeah.  I said it was, didn't I?"

            Todd nods a few times enthusiastically.  

            "Well, it's getting a bit early," Johnny groans, "Better get back home."

            He moves to leave the room, before turning a head back. "Coming, Squee?"

            "Yes…just give me a moment." Johnny nods before exiting.  He turns towards me and gives me one of his blinding smiles. "Thank you Pepito." 

            He hugs me one last time as well as Father before leaving.  

            Father looks towards me with a skeptical look.

            "Why did you let him go?"

            "He will be happy with Johnny.  I can't force him to be with me." I explain.

            "Very noble of you."

            "Thank you.  And anyways…" I shrug with an evil glint dotting my eyes. 

            "Anyways?"

            "I made a promise to myself."

            "Oh?"

            "If Johnny ever makes Todd cry…I'm going to kill him."  Father gives me a smirk.  "So, don't worry Father, I'll keep my eye on them…"

            He leaves the room, amusement dotting his words. "I'm sure you will, Pepito.   I'm sure you will."

-~-

OWARI

Finally it's over!  WOOT!  I FINISHED! BOOYAH!  Yeah everyone is seriously OOC!  But I'm happy I finished it!  Yeah buddy…now the sequel…dear lord what was the point…Ah well…Hope you enjoyed it!  Bye! 


End file.
